Maximum Twilight
by NoZombieIsSafeFromChicagoTed
Summary: Sorry for the rather uninventive name. Twi/max ride crossover. Itex is shutdown, and the governemnt have relocated the flock to a little town called forks... VAMPIRE MAX WITHIN
1. Prologue

**A/N: I told myself I wasn't going to do a twilight/max ride crossover, but here we are**

**Prologue **

"It's over" Jeb whispered.

Tom was getting impatient, who gave a damn if Itex went down the drain? And Jeb would pay if he called the job off

"So what, I'm fired?"

"No… no definitely not, we cannot just let the flock roam free, we created them for a reason, but with Itex gone, we cannot let anyone else get to them"

"And my money?"

"Transferring to your bank account now"

"Good, you want their deaths public or private?" tom asked

Jeb sighed "I don't really care, just make sure they die"

"Well, c ya Jeb!"

"No wait" Jeb cried out "please try to make it as painless for them as possible"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Tom said and hung up the phone.

Tom looked down the barrel of his sniper rifle at Jeb, lucky he hadn't fired him, but then again…

Tom really disliked Jeb

Tom watched with much satisfaction as the window shattered and people screamed and ran as Jeb collapsed with much less of a head than he had 20 seconds ago.

Time to nail some bird kids Tom thought with a smile.

**A/N: sorry its short, but it's the prologue xD**

**To clarify if you still haven't figured it out, Tom is an Assassin hired by Itex.**

**Itex has been shut down in this story by the Government.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

MAX POV

"I can't believe this" I moaned

We were in a little town called Forks. The Government had agents relocate me, the flock and my Mom and sister Ella to here. Their excuse was "there may be repercussions against you for the great work you have done". I didn't mind being relocated here, we were happy. The government wanted us out of sight and mind as they put it, so that meant we had to go to school as well.

Crowded school = paranoid and unhappy Max.

I had to get out of this habit though, I mean, C'mon it won't be that bad right? Itex is gone, no more worrying….. I hope.

"Don't worry Max, its going to be fun!" Angel exclaimed

Yeah right. Real fun.

In the end it wasn't THAT bad, but I still wasn't happy about it.

There were a couple odd characters there, such as the Cullens, but they kept to themselves, and as long as they didn't bother me or the flock, I could keep trying to lock paranoid Max in a cage somewhere in the back of my mind.

Mind you a big comfy cage, NOT a dog cage.

School the next day was the same.

And the next day

And the next day

Ok, so maybe school was normal for kids, but me and the flock are not that normal. I seem to be the only one struggling with this though. I'm just not cut out for a normal life.

I sighed as I went looking for Iggy and Gazzy, apparently most of the Maths rooms were completely bombed out by stink bombs.

That's when I first met the Cullens. I bumped straight into one of them.

"oh sorry" I said quickly, just wanting to find and stop Iggy before he blew someone up.

"don't worry" The girl I bumped into said with a musical voice. "I'm Bella by the way"

"yeah, nice to meet you, im max, now excuse me" I said and hurried on.

As I continued, I swear I heard one of them mutter something like "smells like a bird"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Max is 16, so is Fang and Iggy. I can't remember how the rest of the flocks ages compare, but im sure you guys can figure it out**

**Chapter Two**

TOM POV

Tom laughed

It was almost too easy.

The building opposite the school had a wonderful view from its roof. Tom could easily make the shot when they came out.

He looked down the scope of his rifle eagerly as the kids began coming out. There was the one called Fang, but no others. Oh well, fang would be a fine first target.

His finger tightened on the trigger

"Easy money"

Someone walked in front of fang

"SHIT" tom cried and hastily redirected his sniper rifle, the silenced shot whizzing away down the street.

Too many innocent targets here.

He would go after them at home.

MAX POV

The principal managed to figure out it was Iggy who bombed the math rooms. After getting yelled at for roughly 10 minutes and Iggy masterfully lying his way out, we managed to get out of there without any major punishments being handed out.

At home we were greeted by Angel.

"hey Max! Edward Cullen came around before, he was looking for you, I told him to come back later"

"oh ok Angel" I said, trying to mask my surprise, what did the Cullens want? Maybe I should go scope them out later


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tom scoped the house quickly, one girl was in her room, near the window, one boy (fang?) was on a laptop, and the others drifted around the rooms, except the little girl watching TV.

Tom raised his assault rifle in anticipation, this would be fun he thought with glee.

Silenced rounds began raking the house, the boy on the laptop appeared to have been killed, and fell to the ground. Tom raised his aim towards the girl in the window, who tried to take cover.

The gun clicked empty, Tom jammed a new magazine in and began approaching the house while firing inside. The boy on the laptop, who was definitely fang, took cover behind the desk, damn he was alive.

The desk strained under Tom's heavy gunfire. Once again Tom's gun was emptied, and he quickly reloaded while Fang ran for the couch.

Tom gave a triumphant laugh as Fang half dived and half fell over the couch, he must have been hit.

"What the hell?" yelled one of the kids who stumbled in, Tom stood there looking at him, did he not see what was going on?

"Fang, sounds like your having a battle with the couch down here, keep it-"

"Iggy, go to hell! I'm getting shot at here!" Fang yelled in retaliation

Tom turned to gun down Iggy, who dived out of the room before Tom could fire. Tom raked the walls with gunfire, maybe the rounds would go through and kill the kid.

Tom turned back to the couch and fired a few more rounds at it, he didn't want the kid to get heroic while his concentration was elsewhere. That Iggy had been shouting for the others, this could get messy.

When Tom turned back Iggy was in the doorway with, what looked like a bomb in hand, Tom fired at him.

Iggy cried out and fell back, dropping the bomb.

Tom tried to take cover, but the bomb went off and Tom was flung back. Atleast that kid was a lot closer and hopefully got the worst of it was the only thing he could think as he struggled back up to his feet.

Damn, he had dropped his gun. Tom went to search for it when a girl he recognized to be Max appeared and punched him square in the face. As Tom struggled back he saw one of her legs were bleeding. She must have been the one he had shot at in the window.

Max tried to snap a kick at his head, but Tom dug his fingers into her bullet wound, and she fell to the ground calling out in pain.

Tom whipped out his 50. Desert Eagle, and gained a very large amount of satisfaction as he saw Max's eyes widen just before he fired.

BANG

Max took a step back, a surprised look on her face

BANG

Max shuddered

BANG

Max fell back over a chair, motionless.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: bite me read4urlife. Anyway, the story is in THIRD PERSON whenever it's not Max's POV. This is chapter 3 from Max's point of view.**

Chapter 4

MAX POV

"So Angel, when the Cullens get here, I want you to read their mind before we even open the door to them. If they are after us or mean us harm, tell me. You and the rest of the flock should U and A. I will make sure my Mom and Ella make it out" I told Angel

"Don't worry max! Itex is gone, who would be after us?" Angel replied before smiling sweetly.

"It's just…" I began. I really didn't trust anyone. I needed Angel to work with me here. "Please do this for me Angel"

"Ok Max"

"Good, now, go watch TV or something" I said

I watched Angel as she left the room. I just wished I could be like the rest of the flock; they don't seem to be jumping at shadows like I am. I think Fang is wary, but everyone else has completely dropped their guard.

I walked over to the window in my room and looked out into the backyard. At least the Government had given us a nice place just outside of town, plenty of territory to roam and fly. My thoughts returned to Fang, as they always tended to do recently.

Fang, my right wing man, my best friend. Did I really have feelings for him? I m-

My window shattered and I felt an immense stabbing pain in my right leg. Bullets were impacting everywhere as I fell back, trying to get out of sight from my window. I placed my hands over my right thigh, trying to stop the blood flow. I dragged myself backwards towards my bed.

I spun over and grabbed my phone, the Government had given me an emergency number, and I tried to ignore the pain in my leg as I dialed. The second I heard the dial tone I dropped the phone, the Government had told me that it was an automated system, and that I just had to call it to have a team dispatched to the phones location.

I used my bed to pull myself up onto my feet. My left hand was covered in blood from my leg.

I gasped in pain; I had put weight on my injured leg. The bone must be fractured or something. I swore under my breath, someone was going to pay for this.

"MAX!!" Nudge screamed as she ran in.

"Nudge… what's going on?" I tried to calmly ask her.

"OHMYGOSH MAX, ARE YOU OK!?" she yelled when she saw the blood all over my hands and leg.

"Nudge, I am fine, don't worry, how is everyone else?" I questioned her.

"I'm not sure, I was just getting a drink when the windows kind of exploded and I dived down and then I started to run up here to tell you an-"Nudge told me at a mile a minute.

"Ok, listen… damn that hurts… Get Mom, Ella, Gazzy and Angel out of here alright?"

"Ok max" nudge said before rushing out.

I limped out of my room and over to the stairs. As I was struggling to get down the stairs, I put too much weight on my injured leg and ended up tumbling down the stairs.

I crawled towards the living room where Fang was. I needed to get Fang and Iggy to get rid of this unknown assassin.

As I dragged myself through the doorway, I saw fang taking cover behind the couch, he looked kind of dazed. I hope he hadn't been hit. The whole room looked like it was in ruins.

Several bullets hit the couch; I had to stop this guy before someone got really badly hurt.

All of a sudden there was an explosion. Thank god for Iggy I thought with a brief smile. I pulled myself up and limped towards the Assassin, who was picking himself up, Iggy's bomb must have sent him flying!

He began briefly searching for something, must have dropped his gun.

When I reached him I delivered a punch straight to his face. He stumbled back for a second; I hope I broke his nose.

I attempted a snap kick with my injured leg, but the assassin caught my leg and dug his fingers in my bullet wound.

I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. I was gonna kick this guys ass for that. I struggled up to my feet to see him standing there with a large handgun pointed at me.

My eyes widened in shock as he pulled the trigger.

I watched as the gun flashed and an empty shell fell out. I took a step back, realizing I had been shot.

_I was going to die…_ I thought.

The gun boomed again, I felt the bullet tear through my body. No… this… I…

The gun fired again and everything became a blur as I fell back over a lounge chair that had been behind me.

**A/N: what do you guys think? I tried to lengthen it out for you; I realize how short my chapters usually are. I will try to make all my chapters much longer from now on, writing a short chapter is a serious issue I have. **

**I wonder if I will incur as many death threats as I did with my other story. Some guy threatened to send flyboys after me with MP5s if I didn't update, another wanted to put acid under my fingernails and watch my arm dissolve if I let fang die.**

**And so on.**

**Please Read & Review**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tom stood over the dying bird kid Max, with a triumphant smile on his face. She was the leader even if the others survived, he would have earned his pay, and that's all he really wanted.

He turned to see Fang stand up, and he raised his Desert Eagle and emptied the clip at him. Fang was too in shock to move, and gasped and fell back as he took a round in the arm.

Tom ran a quick check in his mind, Max – dead, Fang – Dying or incapacitated, Iggy – same as Fang but Angel, Nudge and Gasman had yet to appear. Tom searched briefly and found his assault rifle under the desk Fang had been at originally. Tom pulled out another magazine from his coat pocket and loaded it into the gun.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" Tom shouted "I promise I won't hurt you"

Tom moved into the next room and did a quick search, where was everyone else? But then again, he had better find that Iggy kid and kill him. He went back and began searching for him, and to his surprise, Iggy was gone from where he had been taken down.

"Great, the one with the explosives is fine enough to escape into another part of the house" Tom mumbled under his breath.

Tom turned back around, went through the doorway and grabbed the dazed and injured Fang before shouting "Come out and I wont kill Fang, don't come out, and the next gun shot you hear will be the last thing Fang hears"

Tom smiled as within less than a minute Iggy had appeared. The gullible kid had believed every word!

He dropped Fang, who landed with a thud, but seemed to be only on the verge of being awake anyway, and raised his assault rife at Iggy, no mistakes this time.

IGGY POV

My arm hurt like hell, worse than that time I had broken my arm from the force of one of me and gazzy's bombs. I listened as he dropped Fang, I had only managed to escape my own bomb that was intended for this assassin, but it looked like it didn't matter.

I didn't have enough strength to dive away.

I prepared myself to take the shots.

And waited.

But nothing happened.

Then I heard a scream and some brief shooting, but then nothing again.

"Are you all right?" a musical voice I had never heard before asked me

FANG POV

I was helped up by several people who I recognized to be the Cullens. Screw the Cullens, I had to help Max.

I turned and struggled over to her, God, even when she was hurt she was beautiful.

I knelt down beside her, I tried pretty hard to hide my emotions, but I knew I was scared. There was so much blood.

"It's going to be OK max" I whispered.

One of the Cullens kneeled beside me "Fang, she is loosing too much blood, place pressure on those points"

I did as he asked, while he went and quickly conversed with the other Cullens; I barely even noticed the severe pain in my arm.

The one who had talked to me had said something that gave them mixed feelings, I saw it on their faces, and he came back over and sat down next to me.

"How much do you care for her? Would you want her to live no matter what?"

"Yes!" I practically yelled

"Then let me take her to the hospital" he asked gently

I didn't like this, but the hospital could be Max's only chance.

"Fine" I agreed

I debated whether or not to tell him about our wings, but I decided he could find out by himself.

"Then go help the others, we will take max safely to the hospital" he told me.

I got up and went and helped Iggy, who was also hit in the arm, and that bomb hadn't done any good for him.

MAX POV

As I lay there, my hands over my chest, slick with my own blood, I was vaguely aware that the assassin had been killed by someone. Or by the sound of it, by _something_.

I can't believe this is the end. I…I never told Fang how I realize I feel about him, and now he would have to watch me die before his eyes. How would the rest of the flock survive? I hoped Fang would do a good job leading them.

I was vaguely aware of voices around me, one commenting on how much blood I was loosing. They can't save me; I thought sadly when I heard the response.

I felt a stab of severe pain as I was moved into what I thought was a luxury car.

I overhead snatches of conversation.

"she…. Too…. Blood"

"… make it?"

"….. do….. now?"

"……have to…."

I felt someone lean down to me, and I felt a prick in my neck.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darkness was closing in.

The pain was washing away.

It felt… cold…

So this is what dying is like.

I couldn't think straight, I was _dying_. I didn't want to die, I mean, who would? I struggled to bring my thoughts on something solid, like Fang. I had to hold on; I couldn't leave the flock, not now. I struggled to pull every last reserve of strength I have up. It wasn't enough, I could feel myself fading.

I felt a small, very warm point of heat begin resonating in my chest. I must be dead, or about to die. My last thoughts didn't go out to the flock; they went out specifically to Fang.

I just wished I could tell him how I felt, but I couldn't now.

Now that I was… dying…

My thoughts snapped back to that heat, it was getting hotter.

What the hell?

Now it was really uncomfortable, hotter and hotter it burned.

What was happening? I felt the heat increasing. It was more painful than anything I had ever experienced.

I think I might have cried out in pain at that point. There was a fire raging in my chest, oh God make it stop! I clawed at my chest desperately, until I felt strong arms restrain me.

I wished I was dead.

Maybe I was, what if… what if this was where you went after you died?

I would take a life in a cage over this. That would be easy. After experiencing this, I would gladly take a life of being experimented on, take it and be glad.

I writhed under the grip of who ever was holding me down. My thought concentrated on that. I couldn't be dead; there was someone here, someone with me.

I could have yelled out for them to help me, but I didn't. I couldn't.

The unbreakable Maximum Ride did what she would have never considered.

I began begging for death, for someone to kill me as I felt the fire spreading up and down my body. The searing, agonizing pain, burning through me was too much. I didn't know if I voiced my desperate pleas, I just know that my whole body wanted to die.

"Damn, she wasn't prepared for the pain, she is freaking out a bit" someone said above me

"Max, can you hear me?" a smooth voice asked me

"Yes, WHAT THE FUCK is happening to me?" I yelled at him. The pain was searing every inch of my body now.

"Be Calm Max" the voice told me slowly "We are almost at the mansion, I will give you some time to grow as 'accustomed' to the pain as you will get, and then I will explain"

I moaned in pain, how much more of this did I have to endure?

I lay there; enduring the agonizing burning, just wishing that Jeb had never come along, had never rescued us.

I rethought that, had never rescued me. The flock deserved a good life.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

Time had no meaning in this personal hell. There was no beginning and no end to the pain.

I felt myself being moved from the car and onto what was either a couch or a bed.

Another cry of pain escaped my lips, why me? Why was I the one burning?

Soon the pain grew sharper; I seemed to be able to comprehend it on another entire level, every lick of flame that pulsed through my veins.

The fire raged on, endless.

"Max, my name is Carlisle Cullen" the smooth voice from the car said "I know it may be hard to understand why this is happening, I wish I could have given you some warning. But please understand that this is the only way for you to survive"

"Th-This is the only way for me to stay alive?" I asked raggedly

"No Max, this is the only way for you to _survive_" Carlisle said

I wondered about the cryptic meaning behind his explanation, but my thoughts quickly redirected to the flock. I could survive, I could see Fang again, I could see Angel and Nudge and Iggy and Gazzy and Total.

I wonder what my mom thought? I mean, it's not everyday you get your house attacked by some maniac with an automatic rifle. I just hoped she wasn't worrying about me.

I lay there enduring the pain, because I HAD to, I HAD to see the flock again,

Had to see Fang again…

I realized I could hear everything clearer than I already could, I could hear my own heart beat.

I heard light footsteps as someone else entered the room.

"Its good news Carlisle, I can begin to see her."

"Really Alice? So quickly?" Carlisle asked

"Well, not well, its real fuzzy, but its progress!"

"That's good" Carlisle commented.

A third voice entered the conversation "Is it normal for her heart to beat so quickly? Her injuries are already healed, the adrenalin from the battle they had has worn off, and yet, her heart beats faster than a normal human's"

Carlisle was quiet, but the other didn't press for an answer.

I screamed as the pain tore through me, it was agonizing, I needed something to concentrate on… something…

And the pain marched endlessly on throughout my body; it was agony, every second of it. I wondered how long the pain would last, but I didn't have the bravery to ask.

"Don't worry Max" the third voice said "Just 24 hours"

24 hours!? I cried out in frustration. Why why why me!?

Wait, how did he know what I was thinking?

I lay there, enduring every moment.

Eventually, I felt the pain begin to fade from my fingertips, after what seemed like a century of pain.

This was amazingly good; the pain was on its way out! Ha!

I realized the pain in my throat was… different,

Like, I wasn't only on fire, but I was parched as well. Bone Dry. Soo thirsty.

Burning fire and burning thirst, great.

I cried out, gasping in pain.

The fire over my heart was getting hotter, blazing like a sun. The fire had retreated from my hands into my heart.

My heart began pumping faster and faster, I could hear it.

This was agony no one should have to endure.

"Don't Worry Max, you made it, this is the end" Carlisle reassured me

My heart was a blazing point of fire.

I screamed in pure agony as the fire retreated from my arms and legs into my heart.

I gasped in shock; my heart took off, and began beating faster than ever. My heart beat was practically a single, sustained note.

All the fire was gone, except for the horrible burning in my chest; I arched my back and cried out again.

I listened as all of a sudden my heart faltered.

It gave a few pathetic beats, and then was quiet.

**A/N: please review.**

**Hope you are enjoying the story by the way.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Come on guys, review! Its reviews that really keep me going!**

I opened my eyes and looked around in sheer amazement. Everything was so sharp, so clear and well defined. I could see the details on a dust mote, down to the tiniest imperfections. I gazed around and saw a light on the roof, I could see the colours of the rainbow coming off it, including an 8th colour that I had no name for.

I puzzled over the colour briefly, wondering what I should call it, until I saw the carpet. I could see everything in the carpet. I didn't seem to be able to concentrate on something very well, everything amazed me.

Someone cleared their throat. "Max" he said

I turned and looked at them, all of the Cullens were here.

"wha-" I started to say, I had been intending to ask them what had happened to me, but this wasn't my voice.

I diverted my attention away from them and said random things. I didn't know what happened to my voice, but every word I said sounded beautiful.

"Max, I know its disorientating, but please try to concentrate for a moment" a wonderful voice said, It reminded me of Carlisle's, but this one was flowing and beautiful, like a symphony.

I looked over, it was Carlisle who had spoken.

"Max, it seems that I owe you an explanation" Carlisle began

"What happened to me?" I asked "I remember…" everything was kind of foggy, I had trouble remembering what had came before the pain.

"You will have trouble remembering your human life, at first." Carlisle said "but it will come back clearer as time goes on"

"My… Human? Life" I asked.

What could Carlisle mean by, 'having trouble remembering your human life!?"

Panic entered my system, oh god whats going on.

One of the Cullens stepped forward and I felt a lot calmer.

Everyone was still for a few minutes while I calmed down.

Why had I panicked so badly? It was like, once I got started my emotions went out of control.

"Max" Carlisle said

I looked over to him

"This isn't going to be easy to hear, but, no one could save you"

"What?" I asked. What did he mean by that?

"Max, before I continue, this was the only way. It was a moment of weakness that compelled me to act. I saw Jasper feeling the emotions of the others, and Edward knew what they were thinking" Carlisle began

"B-" I began to question

"Just let me finish Max" Carlisle said in response. "You and your friends are different. Alice can't see your futures, and Edward sometimes has trouble reading your mind."

"Don't forget they smell like birds" Another one added in

"Yes Emmet, anyway, I thought your friends would be able to accept you, As you are different."

Carlisle took a pause before continuing

"Max, your injuries were too grievous. You died several minutes ago."

I stared at him like he was crazy, how could I be dead? Im standing right here!

"Max, understand me when I say that this is the only way, we changed you" Carlisle said

Jasper took a step forward, and I felt that calm pass over me again.

"Max, you are a newborn vampire." Jasper finished.

"No…" I whispered

"I am so sorry Max" Carlisle said, grief filling his voice

"Your… your lying. Vampires are made up, fictional! Non existent!" I stammered out

panic was overcoming my system.

Jasper swore under his breath

"Max, calm" Edward told me

I ran at them, I was amazingly fast.

I had to get away from all this.

It couldn't be true.

Vampires are monsters.

I wasn't a monster….

I heard the Cullens trying to follow me, but I was too quick.

I leapt over the river near the mansion, I jumped amazingly high.

Very quickly I found myself lost. The burn in my throat was now the only thing I could concentrate on, it was getting really bad. I didn't really mind it, after experiencing the pain from before, I would take anything else and be glad.

I took a deep breath. it felt wrong. There was no relief tied to the action. I found that I liked breathing, I could, kind of taste everything around me.

Maybe I was a Vampire. I held my breath, and didn't find myself needing more.

No, it couldn't be true.

All of a sudden, an amazingly appetizing smell was all I could smell.

I had to find it.

The burning in my throat multiplied as I raced after the smell.

"I found her!" I heard in the distance

"wait, do you smell that?" I faintly heard

"MAX NO!!" Edward shouted

I tore through the bushes and dived on the source of the smell, I quickly found myself tearing in with my teeth and drinking.

It tasted so good.

I sat there enjoying the taste, and it was wonderfully nourishing. I noticed the burn in my throat was gone as well.

All of a sudden Edward was there, I felt suddenly defensive.

I stood up, blood dripping down from my mouth and I felt a growl tear through my throat.

Edward began backing away, he even looked… scared.

The others arrived. Most of them looked extremely worried, except Jasper, who seemed as if he was in a good mood.

I felt that calmness come over me again.

"Max…" Carlisle began

I realized what I had been doing.

I turned and saw what had been the origin of the wonderful smell.

It was a Hiker.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stared at the dead hiker in shock.

I had killed someone

And… and then I had _drank _their… blood.

"Max… it wasn't your fault" Carlisle tried to comfort me

I took a few steps back, the innocent hiker's blood still dripping down from my mouth until I hit a tree, which I then slid down.

I was a monster.

I had killed an innocent person.

I put my head in my hands and began to cry.

That's right, the great leader, the strong maximum ride was crying her eyes out.

As quickly as I started, I stopped. I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

"Come on Max, lets get you back to the mansion" Jasper said cheerily

They helped me back to the mansion, and I lay down on the couch, just trying to get my head around this whole situation.

As I lay there, I overheard conversation from somewhere else in the house

"Now we have to decide what to tell her family"

"Maybe just the flat out truth?"

"No, what if they come and she kills them?"

I felt a stab of guilt. That poor hiker was dead because of me. His family and friends would never see him again… because I was a horrible monster and had killed him.

That guilt turned to anger, who says I would hurt the flock!?

"Don't worry Max" Jasper said from another room

Jasper came walking in with a cheery smile on his face. "It's just your nature as a newborn" he said

I felt that calmness come over me again

"Why do I always feel calm when you're around Jasper?" I asked

"It's my ability, I can control emotions" Jasper explained

As he was talking, I couldn't stop staring at his face. Scars were Jaspers most prominent feature. How many battles had Jasper fought?

"Well Max, I'm going to find Alice, you have a good day" Jasper said and walked off whistling

I went back to listening to the conversation, trying not to feel hurt that Jasper seemed in such a good mood, after I had killed someone and was lying here feeling like crap.

"I agree, the best option is to just tell them that she died, that way they won't come looking for her"

I stood up and followed their voices into a study of some sort.

Carlisle, Emmet, Edward and I think, Alice were in there talking.

"Oh hey Max!" Alice said "oh you look beautiful, have you looked in a mirror yet?"

"Um... no... Uh, your Alice right?"

"That's right, now you stay here, you have to see your reflection" She told me before she ran off

"Ah Max, we were just talking about what we were going to tell your family, no doubt you heard" Carlisle said

"Yeah, but why are you going to tell them that I am dead?" I questioned him

"Because that way, they wont come looking for you, and it will give you the necessary time to adjust to being a vampire" Carlisle explained

"Wait, how long until I can see them?" I asked him

"well, its going to take about a year for you to no longer be a newborn, and then maybe half a year to 2 years for you to develop enough self control to be around your family without… losing control"

"I understand" I said, at least I would get to see the flock again.

"Max!" Alice exclaimed as she walked in with a huge mirror.

"Take a look; see how beautiful you are Max!" Alice told me

I looked in the mirror and was shocked. It was me, but, I looked different. I was a lot more beautiful, just like Alice was telling me. I stared at the mirror, unable to tear my eyes away.

Then I saw my eyes. They were a fiery Crimson Red.

"My eyes?" I asked

"Yes, they changed colour, they are Red because you have human blood flowing in your veins, your blood and the hikers" I cringed at Edwards mention of the hiker "but if you do as we do, and drink animal blood, your eyes will become gold like ours in a few months" Edward finished.

My thoughts came back to Jasper

"Why is Jasper in such a good mood?" I asked

"Max, Jasper had a hard time as a newborn. He is just happy that someone else is also having a hard time, that he isn't alone"

"Oh…" I said. I could understand that.

"Come on Max, cheer up!" Alice said "We are going to have so much fun together! Come with me; let's get you a nice dress!"

I moaned. I may be a horrific bloodsucking leach straight out of some ones worst nightmare, but I still hated getting all dressed up.

Alice scowled "come on, what's with the fashion sense of you people!"

"All right Alice" I laughed "let's get this over with"

After hours of torture, Alice had picked me out a huge wardrobe.

"There you go Max!" Alice said

"Yeah, thanks Alice" I said to her

I noticed how dark it was getting outside, I should probably try to get some sleep.

"Hey Alice" I began "Where do I sleep?"

"Oh Max! Don't be silly! You don't need to sleep" Alice said

"Really?" I asked

"Oh… Sorry Max! I forgot you are new to the whole vampire thing" Alice laughed.

"So I don't ever have to sleep?" I questioned her

"Not a wink" Alice said with a smile "And, you get to stay the same age forever, which makes it so much easier to shop for you"

Wow. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? 16 forever? I didn't know how to feel at that.

Another member of the Cullens family came in; I didn't know who this was

"Hello Max, Alice" she said cheerily

"Hey Esme" Alice replied

"Um, hi" I said

"Now Max, I just came to say, welcome to the family!"

"Oh thanks" I said with genuine gratitude.

"Now I know everything may seem confusing at first, so if you have any problems, feel free to come see me" Esme told me before leaving

"That's Esme, she is Carlisle's wife" Alice told me "she is really nice"

A question had been bugging me

"Hey Alice, what do I do all night if I don't need to sleep?" I asked

She smiled at me "Whatever you want to Max, you could learn how to play piano like Edward, you could do all sorts of things, but tonight I think you should just get to know everyone and get used to the mansion"

"Fair Enough" I replied "Oh and Alice, Carlisle said something about you not being able to see our futures or something"

"Yeah, that's right" Alice said "it's my Ability, I can see strands of the future"

"Strands?" I asked

"I see the more possible futures, it isn't always accurate, but over time I have gotten good at it. It's also how we make our money, I just predict the changes in the stock market" Alice explained to me

"And you couldn't see us?"

"No I couldn't" she said bitterly "I hate not being able to se the futures of people. Edward asked me to see your future because he couldn't read your minds"

"When was that?"

"Uhh, Tuesday the 9th? I think" Alice said

"Oh, I remember that, I had my mind blocks up to stop Angel poking around"

"You what?" Alice questioned me

"Angel, she is our mind reader, but she is, different from Edward" I explained to Alice "she can place thoughts into peoples minds, like one time she got this lady to buy her a toy bear called Celeste"

"That's kind of creepy" Alice remarked

"Yeah" I laughed "you don't know the half of it"

"So, why can one of you read minds?" Alice asked me

"We were experiments, created by a company called Itex, we escaped and they have been after us ever since, I think the man who… killed me was with Itex"

"If Angel is a mind reader, what powers do you have?" Alice asked me, curiosity written all over her face

"Not anything major" I told Alice "But I am a lot faster than the rest of the flock"

"The flock?" Alice asked

I smiled sheepishly "That's the name of our family"

"How did you guys pick that out?" Alice asked

"Well, we are 98% human and 2% bird" I told her

"That explains why you lot smell like birds, and why I can't see your family. You are nothing I have experienced. I can see humans because I use to be one, I can see vampires because I am, but I have never been 2% bird." She told me "You don't smell like bird anymore though"

"Alice, I reckon I'm going for a fly" I told her, her expression when she saw my wings would be priceless

"A fly?" she asked, confusion written all over her face

Luckily I was still in my bloodstained clothes from when I got shot; now I wouldn't need to cut slits for my wings

I unfurled my wings in front of Alice and walked over to her window.

"Oh. My. God." Alice whispered "You're like an Angel!" she then exclaimed

I laughed at the expression on her face as she stared at my wings.

"Wait Max! Please don't tell the others about your wings, I want to make you a totally awesome outfit and we can surprise them! Ok?" she stammered out

"Ok Alice" I said and jumped out the window.

I flew only quite near the mansion, I didn't want to risk hurting someone again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I listened as Carlisle called the flock.

I didn't want to put them through any grief, or hurt.

But this was necessary.

"May I speak to Ms Martinez please" Carlisle said

I sat there, knowing what I was about to put my family through

"Yes, this is Carlisle Cullen, I work at the hospital, and I'm calling about Max Martinez"

My mother said something to Carlisle, who then adopted the 'I'm so sorry' tone

"I am so sorry Ms Martinez, Max passed away" Carlisle said

Another pause.

"Her injuries were too severe, she went into cardiac arrest and we were unable to revive her"

Another Pause, this one lasted some time.

"Ms Martinez, Funeral arrangements have been made, once again, I am so sorry" Carlisle said

I sat there, listening sadly, I wish there was another way but there wasn't.

"Goodbye Ms Martinez" Carlisle said before hanging up.

"She took it as well as someone can take it when they lose their daughter, which is still pretty badly" Carlisle said to me "I might send Jasper over to make them feel better later"

(END OF MAX POV FOR A SEC)

Angel stood there in shock.

She had read Max's Moms mind as she was on the phone.

Tears began streaming down her face. It couldn't be true.

The rest of the flock who were watching TV, trying not to think about Max who was in the hospital all turned and looked at her.

Angel was in hysterics, they couldn't get a straight answer out of her.

"Angel, what is wrong?" Iggy asked slowly

"I-It-it's M-Max" Angel said as she cried

Nudge took one look at Angel, and one look at the expression on Max's Moms face who had just walked in, and realized what had happened

"Omg" nudge said before sitting down, too shocked to say anything

"Everyone, I have some terrible news" Max's Mom began

(BACK TO MAX POV)

Several days had passed since my family had been given the news of my 'death'. The funeral was scheduled in several hours. Carlisle had told My Mom and the flock that my body had been incinerated, so it couldn't be experimented on or researched.

I felt terrible about the whole thing, after my brief fly, I hadn't left the house. I was too scared I was going to hurt someone.

Some of the Cullens were going to the funeral, Carlisle was because he was going to say a few words on my Moms request, Esme was going to comfort my family. Jasper was going because Carlisle wanted someone to make my family feel a bit better, and Edward was going to read their minds and make sure no one was going to do anything reckless.

Alice wanted to go to video tape the whole thing to show me, but Carlisle decided that it would be a bad idea.

The only upside to the whole thing is that I had plenty of free time. I had played some video games with Emmet, and I had Edward teaching me piano.

Huh. I just realized that I would never have to worry about staying fit and prepared for someone to attack the flock. I could single-handedly defeat anyone.

Well, anyone who wasn't a Vampire.

(END OF MAX POV)

Edward watched as everyone began to leave, the funeral was over.

Everyone had left except Max's Family.

He quickly scanned their minds, all of them were grief stricken.

He watched as they stood at the grave for another hour, none of them willing to move, as if staring at the grave and believing that its all a joke will bring Max back.

One of them, the one named Fang, who's arm was in a cast, kneeled down in front of the grave, and Edward realized Fang was silently crying.

He scanned the others minds, all of them were shocked, apparently Fang was Mr. No emotions.

He watched for Hours as the others slowly left, not realizing Edward was still in the shadows, watching them as they left.

They all left except Fang.

Fang might be a worry. Edward pulled out his phone and called Jasper

"Fang is taking Max's death really badly, I think you better get over here" Edward said before hanging up.

When Jasper arrived he realized that Fangs emotions mimicked the emotions Edward felt when Bella was about to be killed by the van in the school parking lot.

Jasper didn't say anything to Edward about this, and just sent waves of calmness at Fang

**A/N: Come on guys, reviews make me happy! More reviews = more story for you faster!**

**3 updates in one day though, you guys are lucky that I am sick and have nothing to do :D**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: AHHHHHHHH!!!! I HAVE SWINE FLU!!!!!! But I don't see what the big fuss is all about. **

I couldn't help laughing out loud as I saw the Cullen's reactions to my wings. Alice had gone to all this trouble of making me this outfit that had no back, so I could show off my wings with pride.

And when Alice had gathered them all, with the exception of Bella and Rosalie, who I hadn't seen ever since I had become a vampire, Alice called me in and helped me showcase my wings.

The Cullens reactions were priceless, Alice had a video camera and everything. Carlisle wanted to see my DNA, Edward. Esme and Emmet were too shocked to say anything, and I think Jasper thought I was an Angel by his expression while he stared at my wings.

I could also sense quite a bit of jealousy from most of them, and I couldn't blame them, I loved my wings. Being able to fly is amazing.

"You can really fly with those?" Carlisle asked me

"You bet" I said with a triumphant smile

"I hope I don't sound imposing, but… may I see your wings in action?" Carlisle asked me in an awed tone

"Sure" I laughed. We headed outside and I took off and soared around the house, feeling the wind rushing past me. Flying always is an amazing feeling.

I just realized that I would never have to worry about a sudden brain attack causing me to fall unconscious and sending me plummeting to my doom. Even if I was knocked out by anything, which I doubt is possible, I wouldn't be killed.

Every cloud has a silver lining right?

I heard a new voice added to the Cullens below me, as I came down to land.

"Max I am so jealous of your wings!" Alice once again told me, that's all I had been hearing for the past couple days.

I took a look around for the new voice I had heard talking with the others about my wings and saw Bella.

"Hey Max" she said to me when I looked at her

"Hey, you're Bella right?" I asked her

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been around to meet you earlier, but I have to look after Renesmee, with you being a Newborn and all" She told me

"Uhh, Renesmee?"I questioned her, confused

She laughed, it had a wonderful noise

"Yes, long story, but she is my daughter, half vampire and half human. I can't bring her near the house because you would smell her blood and attack. No hard feelings or anything though. I have had Rosalie over there keeping me company and also looking after Renesmee" Bella explained

"oh" I said, my eyes downcast, I was the monster that she couldn't bring her daughter near. I remembered the hiker and felt anger and guilt welling up in me.

I felt waves of calm hit me and I looked up to see Jasper looking at me intently. I flashed him a smile

"Thanks Jasper" I said

It was frustrating being a newborn vampire. Once your emotions got started, it was really hard to stop them. If not for Jasper, well, who knows what could happen?

Once again my thoughts returned to that hiker. I couldn't believe what I had done. I killed him, and drank his blood. I bet he didn't deserve it, what if he had children? What if I had orphaned some young children? What… what if his wife was pregnant and I had taken away that child's chance to know his or her father.

I truly was a monster.

"Max, it's not your fault, it could have happened to any of us. It is just you being a newborn. Give It time, you don't have to be a monster, you don't have to hurt people. You will drink animals blood like us" Edward said to me

I sighed

"Thanks Edward, but that doesn't mean that I never killed that hiker" I told him, guilt spread through out my voice.

I turned and headed back into the mansion. Why didn't they understand? I was a killer, and nothing was going to change that.

(END OF MAX POV)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang hadn't spoken to anyone for days.

Iggy was really worried about him, he had been trying to get him to snap out of this. Fang would barely eat, he would barely sleep.

It's like part of Fang had died with Max.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah, thanks wings for that review, that's the kind of review that really keeps me going.**

**Now, you people who favorite and alert my story, can you please review? Just so I know what I am doing right and what im doing wrong?**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I had been a newborn for six months. I hadn't hurt anyone after the hiker, and I hunted half as often as the rest of the Cullens. Sure, my throat usually burned like crazy, but I wouldn't hunt until I couldn't stand it anymore. I never asked to be turned into this… monster.

Don't get me wrong, I am grateful to Carlisle for saving me, and the rest of the Cullens for treating me like family. But the thing that really drove me crazy was that I was away from the Flock, and I couldn't see them for possibly another year and a half.

A few interesting things had happened in those 6 months, I had met Jacob Black and the rest of the werewolves. They were all right. I had gotten into a fight with another newborn, someone who was attacked by a passing by group of nomadic vampires, the newborn was killing many people, and when we ran into it… well.

We can safely say I was losing, until Jasper saved me, I think I might have gained a scar to match some of Jasper's on my neck, where the newborn tried to rip my throat out. If I had, it was very hard to see, but it was a constant reminder that I wasn't completely immortal.

The final 'interesting' thing that had happened to me was that the Volturi learned of my existence, and my wings. Now normally, they wouldn't care about a new vampire, 'specially a vegetarian vampire who is with a family who knows how to blend in. But one of their leaders, Aro, took great interest in my wings. He wants me, in the guard or as a wife, or just as a freakin' display.

The others told me not to panic, with Bella around the Volturi were too scared to try anything. Bella could block their powers with her 'shield'. In truth I wasn't that worried in the first place, I mean, I didn't even know vampires existed 6 months ago.

Starting in a few months, I decided I was going to get Carlisle to help me. I was going to get him to put human blood in front of me, and I was going to learn how to resist it. I had to. Maybe if I did this, I could see the flock even quicker. It was my only chance if I wanted to gain the self control I needed to be around them even when I needed to hunt.

I took a deep, but useless breath. What if the flock didn't accept me? What if they wanted nothing to do with me? What if they were scared of me?

A person could go insane considering all the possibilities.

Though, when it comes straight down to it, I would rather have them shun me than I end up killing them.

This whole thing was just, so complicated.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, and it taking so long. There were several versions of this chapter and I was working on a great idea for later on. Its much easier to just release this chapter as it is right now, and get to work on the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stared at the all too familiar house in front of me.

I had been a vampire for almost a year and a half. thanks to Carlisle I had developed enough self control. If I hadn't I could always run, it's not like the flock could catch me.

"Here we go" I whispered and began trudging through the snow towards the house.

I was more than nervous about this, Alice couldn't see what was going to happen, the flock was nothing she had experienced, so she couldn't see their futures. I could run through all the possibilities in my head, but it would just make me more nervous. I mean, this was my family, they would accept me right?

I had been considering another alternative. That I didn't tell them I was a vampire, and just make something up about the school.

As I reached the door this idea was looking much better than any other, so I decided to just go with it.

I glanced back at the car. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were all here in case something happened, but for now they would stay in the car. I hoped Angel would not be here, at least at first, so I could let Edward read my mind freely, so they could judge if I needed help better.

I knocked on the door and waited.

I could hear someone from inside the house approaching the door.

This is it.

I watched as the door opened.

"Yo" Iggy said "Who is it?"

All I could smell in front of me was Iggy's scent. It smelt of human blood, but less so, kind of like Iggy hung out with too many birds all the time. I stood there, taking the scent in, and then realized I was supposed to be speaking.

"Iggy" I choked out "it's me"

"You see, there is a problem with sayin' it's me and nothing else to the blind kid" Iggy said with a joking smile on his face "I don't recognize your voice either"

I took a deep breath

"Its me, Max" I said slowly.

"Oh hey Max, what's up?" Iggy asked "And what's with the voice?"

I stared at him confused. He was acting as if I had been around the entire time or something.

"Well, don't just stand there, its freezing outside, come in" Iggy said before turning around and walking off.

"Oh! And don't go into the laundry!" he shouted as he continued

It only took me a moment to contemplate all the ways Iggy could have blown up the laundry.

I walked into the all too familiar house, looking around, taking in every detail, every texture, every fine detail I didn't notice before.

I thought back to the advice that the Cullens had given me

Don't sit too still or move too fast, Humans don't like to remain standing, let my eyes wander every half a minute, Cross and uncross my legs every so often, blink at least 3 times a minute and do things with my hands like brush my hair back.

Oh this was not going to be fun.

I heard Iggy shout from another room "Max is here guys"

This was really it…

I saw Angel walk into the room, I instantly put a mind block up. I could hear Edward telling the others that I had blocked him, and they should watch out for Angel, so she didn't read their minds.

Angel stopped in her tracks, and stared at me.

"You're not Max 2" she said

"Max 2 has been around?" I asked. Then i realized I had been staring at angel, I quickly let my eyes wander.

"Max 2 has been around for like, a year. She comes around every so often. I don't like her that much, she just keeps reminding Fang of, some painful memories" she explained with a sad look on her face.

I marveled at how much older Angel looked. An entire year and a half of growth, it was amazing how much she had grown during that time.

"Angel, you don't understand" I said, and I was not looking forward to this "It is me, the original Max"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Angel said, with a deliberate slowness "Be-because that's not funny, Max… Max is dead" she was close to crying at this point

"Angel, it really is me" I said gently, kneeling down to her.

"No, Max looked and sounded different, and we went to her funeral, she's gone" Angel practically whispered. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"I am so sorry Angel, I'm so sorry that you had to think I was dead" I told her, grief filling my voice "The school, they had a couple scientists left, they saved me from dying, but threatened Dr Cullen, they said if he didn't say I died, they would kill his family" I lied to her

she seemed to want to accept any alternative.

"But… but you look different" she questioned

"They did horrible experiments Angel, and that's why I have mind blocks up, I can't let you see what they did to me" I said to her.

"And… and it really is you Max?" Angel asked, I could see hope lighting up her face

"yes Angel, it is me" I said to her.

I let Angel pull me into a hug, until she jumped back.

"Max you're freezing!" she said surprised

"It aint exactly blistering out there, and I am only in a T-shirt" I said to her.

Despite Alice's protests I was just in a T-shirt and jeans. Simple, easy and if the need came, as unlikely as it is, I could fight in them.

What I had forgotten is Non-Vampires think that wearing just a T-shirt in the middle of winter is crazy, but it gave me an excuse for my cold skin.

Angel hugged me again. She was so warm, it was pleasant and I loved it.

"Max, I'm so glad that you're back" she whispered "I don't think Fang would have lasted much longer"

"what do you mean?" I questioned her

"Well, you see, Fang kind of, just… I don't know. Shut down, I guess. He stopped talking to us, not that he had done much before. He stopped eating for the first entire week before Iggy forced him to have some. He only barely eats now. We almost had Fang back, when Max 2 showed up, and that's why I can't stand her, every time she comes around Fang remembers you" she explained to me

my heart soared "Fang really does miss me that much?" I asked

"Max, he loves you" Angel told me

An iron weight dragged my heart down when I remembered one little fact. Fang would grow old and die, I wouldn't.

I was a monster, Fang was human (relatively)

"What is it?" angel asked me

"Nothing" I replied, forcing a smile. "Go get the others" I told her

**A/N: see? I was just stuck with that chapter before. Wrote this one in like half an hour, easy.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sat down and waited for the others to come in.

I just hope they bought the story about the school. I had resolved not to tell them about me being a vampire. It was easiest this way.

My mom came in first, closely followed by Iggy, they must have been about to start cooking, but I couldn't smell ingredients yet.

Then Nudge, then Gazzy.

No fang yet.

Angel threw me a look, her eyes practically pleading to be the one to tell them who I am.

"Where is Fang?" I asked her

"He won't come down yet, can I tell him? Oh please please please" Angel begged me

"If it gets him down here, sure Angel" I said

While I had been talking to Angel, Ella had come in as well.

I took a look around at them all, they all looked confused, they wanted to know who I was, and why Angel thought that coming to see me was so important. This was going to be an interesting shock to them.

"Max, he won't believe m-"she started "oops"

I swear, the flock's mouths hit the floor at the same time

"Max?" Iggy questioned "As in, Maximum Ride, not Max 2?"

"The one and only Ig" I said

"Bu-"Iggy began

"Let me explain" I started "I survived; the school forced Dr Cullen to say I had died, or they would have killed his family. They… did terrible experiments, that's why my appearance has changed, and my voice as well."

They stood there, unable to speak, in shock.

"No, it has to be a trick or... or something" Nudge said

"Nudge, if Angel confirms it's really Max, I believe her" Iggy said to her

I can't believe it was going so well. So far I hadn't killed anyone.

"Max, Fang left" Angel told me all of a sudden "he jumped out his window and flew off, he won't believe that you are here"

"Don't worry Angel" I told her "He should come back later"

Despite the small worry of Fang, everything went… well. Everyone was glad to have me back, it was amazing. Sure, I felt bad about lying to them, but telling them I was a vampire probably wasn't a smart idea.

We all hung out, just talking, laughing.

Midway through a particularly long episode on the nudge channel (all nudge, all the time) Iggy handed me a bowl of soup.

"Max, you must be freezing" He told me "Eat this, it should help"

"oh… yeah, thanks Iggy" I told him.

As I ate, I noticed it tasted bad, really bad. But I forced it down, for the flock.

"So, Max, what are we going to do about school?" my mom asked me all of a sudden

I hadn't thought about the fact I was supposed to be 17 and a half.

"No idea" I laughed and told her truthfully. "But I think i-" I started.

I felt pain stab in my lower chest. The pain was crippling, and I felt a massive urge to vomit.

"Ex-excuse me for a m-moment" I gasped out

I pulled myself up, toppling over the couch and stumbling towards the bathroom.

"Are you Ok Max?" Nudge said as she tried to help me, worry filling her voice

"I-I am f-fine all right!?" I practically shouted at her, before pulling myself away from her and the second I was out of sight of everyone, I used my vampire strength to leap up the stairs in a single bound.

My vision was going funny, I couldn't see straight. I fell into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind me, before dragging myself to the toilet.

I began vomiting violently into the toilet. it must have been the soup. Every muscle, every fiber or my body was rejecting it.

Once I had finished, I lay on the floor, I was in terrible pain.

I swore heavily under my breath as I lay there.

This was going to get hard to keep up appearances with the flock.

**A/N: Well, that surprised me. In the short time I submitted the new chapter, skimmed through it, noticed a spelling mistake and corrected it, I had received 2 reviews. Sorry for the short-ish chapter. Only like 800 words. **

**This is only coming out so fast because I got banned from a MMO I was into, Huzzah for Bad language and harassment of other players! Check it out if you want, (its freeeeee) **

**I play on the server Missouri, despite being Australian.**

**Username is ilovenukes34 **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Max! Max are you all right!?" I heard Iggy shout from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Iggy, just give me some time" I said

This was going to get really hard. How was I supposed to convince the flock that I was human when I couldn't eat regular food? Not to mention the whole, I don't need to sleep, I have super human strength and speed, oh and did I mention that I am virtually un-killable!?

I wasn't even going to get started on the I have to drink blood bit.

This was going to be too hard to do, how was I supposed to keep up this façade of humanity with the flock if I couldn't even force down some food without ending up violently vomiting.

Maybe I needed to tell them…

I mean…

I am still Maximum Ride, becoming a vampire hasn't changed that.

Maybe if I confided in Iggy, he could lie to the others, tell them I had eaten before, and make it much easier…

Maybe…

Damnit! The whole thing just makes you want to yell at the top of your lungs in frustration!

I stood up slowly, everything ached. I quickly cleaned up the considerable mess I had made, before calmly exiting the bathroom.

Iggy was standing there, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Iggy, please don't ask" I said haggardly as I walked by.

I heard him shake his head behind me. I think he didn't buy my school story as much anymore.

After that, everything was calm. Peaceful even. But I was too tense to notice. I was worried that the others would be onto me, and I was really worried about Fang.

A slight noise reached my ears. I focused on it. It was Fang flying back. It had to be. I decided to wait in his room for him. This was a confrontation I was not looking forward to.

Fang touched down outside the house. I heard him come through the front door, and begin heading up the stairs.

I took a deep breath. The irony was that that breath was completely useless to me.

The door opened and Fang walked in. If he was surprised to see me, he masked it well. I could barely see any changes in his face.

"Fang" I started, but I was quickly cut off

"Who are you, and why do you think you are Max?" he asked flatly.

"Fang, it is me. I-"

"No, Max died. Itex took her from us. You don't even look that much like Max" he said with a threatening tone.

I stood up

A triumphant smile crossed my face, I had Fang now.

I shrugged off my jacket and unfurled my wings.

"Fang" I started, but I was once again cut off

"No, you can't be Max. Tho-Those were grafted on, like Ari" He said quickly before once again jumping out the window and flying off.

I sat down on Fang's bed and sighed.

Sure I could have gone after him, but I needed to give him some time to think.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: working on another story at the same time. Sorry for long time between update. Expect an extra update or two.**

Chapter 15

Everyone was asleep.

Fang had avoided me like the plague the rest of the night. Man, I had hoped this would go a bit… well, a lot better.

I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's number,

After he picked up I told him about the food incident.

"Max, If they dare you to eat human food again, don't eat very much at the bare minimum, Ok?" he told me.

"uh, yeah… of course." I began "but, why didn't you warn me?"

"Max" Carlisle said, his voice serious "You did tell them you were a vampire, right?"

"Not really" I responded

"I didn't warn you because I thought you would be fine, I didn't think you would try this" he explained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I don't know what the flock will think for starters" I told him

"Max, it's your decision, but if it was me, I would tell them" Carlisle said

After that we chatted for a few minutes, before hanging up.

I put the phone down and tried to think this all through.

I got so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice when nudge almost tripped over me, sitting there.

"oh, max, what are you doing down here?" Nudge asked, I could pick out a slightly icy tone from her voice. maybe Iggy had shared his suspicions.

That or Fang was contagious.

"Nothing, I only got here a few minutes ago" I lied as I stood up.

I stared at Nudge just for a moment, just, the blood… coursing through her veins…

I quickly pulled my attention else where. Maybe I should hunt soon, I couldn't risk hurting anyone. If I killed any of the flock, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Soon everyone had come down for breakfast. I watched in horror as a plate of pancakes was given to me.

I sat down with everyone else.

Should I try?

I listened as everyone chatted around me. The flock and Ella and mom didn't deserve me. I was a horrible monster, and I was a killer. The flock deserved so much better.

I knew what I had to do.

I stood up and walked over to Iggy

"Can I talk with you in private" I whispered to him

"Sure, just let m-" he started, I could tell he had nothing to do, and was just baiting me.

"No, Now Iggy"

he must have picked up on the tone in my voice, because he beckoned for me to follow him and marched out of the kitchen.

We headed up into his room. I locked the door behind us.

"Now, what is it Max?" Iggy asked

"Iggy, this is really hard to tell you, and you have to promise not to tell anyone else, and you can't let Angel read your mind" I told him, dead seriously.

"Yeah, I get it, big secret, now what is it?"

"Iggy, I am a Vampire"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Iggy said nothing, this I was worried about, he just seemed to be thinking about something, I'm not sure if he would believe me or not…

"Iggy, you have to believe me" I started

"Max, what is this, some… some kind of joke?" he asked me, quietly

I knew what he was thinking about, that night, when I died

"Iggy, I died, and you know I did, the Cullens saved me, by turning me into one of them"

"bullshit" came his response

"How d'you expect me to believe any of this" he questioned

he jumped as I responded from right behind him

"well, I have never been able to sneak past you before"

"h-how did you do that?" he said, shaken

"I told you Iggy, I am a vampire" I said, I wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore

"i-I heard you, completely vomiting, like violently, why?" he asked

"Because, Iggy, I ate food" I said quietly, I knew where this was leading

"then what do yo-" he began before stopping, realization dawned across his face

"Iggy, yes I have to drink blood b-"

"Get away from me!" Iggy almost yelled, repulsed

he tried to get to the door, but I was already there

"Iggy, I only drink animal blood! animal blood okay!?" I tried to calm him down

"then you wont, you know, kill us?" he questioned

"No, never, I would never harm you guys, or anyone else…. If. If I could help it"

"Max…" Iggy began, but I cut him off

"I killed someone Iggy, a hiker, I-I had no control"

he seemed taken aback

"But… Max, you said, you would never harm the flock" he told me

"But, Iggy, my just being here is a risk, what if, what if one day, Nudge cuts herself accidentally, and I haven't fed for a while and i-i…."

"Max, im sure you wont… do anything you will regret" Iggy said

"Iggy, you know why I had to tell you this, don't you?" I asked

"Yes, you don't want the flock to know, and I can cover for you, say you have eaten, make up excuses for when you, have to… Y'know" he said

"Can you do it for me Iggy?" I asked

"Max, You always will be Max, whether you are a vampire or not, so of course I will help you"

I let out a massive sigh of relief, thank god he had decided to help me, I have to admit, I was pretty worried when he realized what I had to eat to survive. Speaking of which, I didn't trust myself not eating for much longer.

"Iggy, I'm going to have to feed soon, I don't want to risk the flock, at all, so, cover for me okay?" I said while I walked towards the window

I was surprised when Iggy tried to crash tackle me

"NO!" he shouted "MAX ITS DAYTIME!!!"

"wha-? Oh, Iggy, I wont burst into flames, I promise"

"oh"

I jumped out the window and took off

**A/N **

**Guess who's back**

**Back again**

**(cookie to whoever gets the lame reference)**

**this looks on top of me,**

**so everyone just follow me!**

**Cause we need a little controversy,**

**Cause it feels so empty without me**

**(don't I have a healthy ego?)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After I told Iggy I was a vampire, things were good.

I wouldn't say really good, Fang still didn't trust me, but I think Iggy had spoken to him, because he wouldn't blatantly avoid me anymore.

I was really surprised when he asked me to spar with him.

We stood facing each other, ready for a fight. He feinted and tried to throw a punch, I caught it effortlessly, and flung him backwards. I watched him as he sat up, his eyes wide with shock

"Is that all you got Fang?" I taunted

Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, but it sure was a load of fun, and I'm sure no one would look too far into it.

Angel and Iggy were watching, Iggy was laughing, I am pretty sure Angel was showing him the fight in his mind.

Fang leapt up and raced towards me, he tried everything, from complicated feints to a series of punches. I was surprised how easy it was to block him.

I let out a mental sigh, I shouldn't be whooping him this badly, even Angel knew I wasn't anywhere this good.

I pretended to overextend a punch (which missed) and I was surprised how much fang tried to take advantage, he grabbed him arm and delivered a series of kicks (which I pretended actually hurt me) before flipping me over.

Fang helped me up, a puzzled look on his face.

"Max" he asked "when did you get THAT fast?"

I deflected his question

"Since when am I Max? I thought I was 'that imposter'"

"okay, that was a little stupid of me, its just, you look different, you sound different, but, I guess, I can tell you are still Max underneath" he told me

I smiled at him, must have taken Fang a lot to say that to me, especially when you consider he usually sticks to 'the strong silent' stereotype.

Things were good.

**A/N: *COUGH* UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER *COUGH* **

**Oh I am so evil (and sorry for short chapters, im bad at fillers, for me, it has to be action action action) . **

**So, I owe an explanation**

**I CAN'T WRITE WHEN I HAVE THINGS TO DO**

**I am obsessed with time, but, I have recently come into a lot of free time, expect me to finish the story.**

**By the way, I can't stand Twilight's version of Vampires, personally I prefer Underworld style vampires **

**(What, a hint I might be starting some sort of underworld related, possibly crossover with max ride story? WHO SAID THAT!?)**

**PS: the movie, Falling Down, **

**Freakin' epic. **

**PPS: Ha, when I submitted the last chapter, I was listening to a bond remix, **

**Made me feel powerful **

**PPPS:**

CONGRATZ TO: tearsXsolitude 

**YOU GUESSED IT FIRST, HERES AN E-COOKIE!**

**Use it wisely…**

**For you will never know when you shall need it…..**

**Woah, long AN, sorry for short chappie… **

**Sorry for the next one as well**

**J00 guys are NOT gonna like it ^_^**

**Poor, poor max and her self control….**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As I walked into the kitchen Iggy threw a clove of garlic at me, I caught it and shot him a dark, but amused look. I threw it back at him and he continued cooking.

I kept pacing through the house, I just had to do something after being idle in my room all night long. With everyone having already massively improved hearing over humans I couldn't risk doing anything too active.

I thought back to how long it was since I had fed last, I wasn't hungry yet, but it was always safer to not get hungry, you know? Well, you wouldn't know , I guess.

I heard Angel and Gazzy playing outside, I heard Nudge trying to tell Fang something and I could even hear his very quiet sigh as the nudge channel began broadcasting directly at him (all nudge, all the time.)

I entered the kitchen again, and this time I was stopped by Iggy

"So, you vampires, you have, like, really good healing and all that?" he asked me quietly

"yeah" I responded, not liking where he was taking the conversation

"and… that would include healing things that were damaged before someone became a vampire?"

"um, yes, Bella had a broken spine and ribcage and all that when she was turned, but she was fine"

He grabbed me and locked eyes with me, staring into me with his sightless eyes

"I want you to turn me into a vampire" he stated

"why? Iggy, I-" I began

"Because I could get my sight back!" he almost shouted

I heard nudge stop talking, they had obviously heard

"Iggy, shut up, the others can hear you"

"I don't care! Im sick of being blind"

"Iggy, I would trade anything, anything to get out of being this… this monster that I was turned into" I said as I tried to convince him otherwise

he let go of my shoulders and took a step back as Nudge came to see what was going on

"Max, please think about it, for me" he said so low he knew only I could hear it.

"So what's going on guys?" Nudge asked "Omgosh lunch, what's for lunch Iggy? I mean, I would really like some food right now, im starving, and mghmhmmh" Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth

We all laughed.

As I went to leave the room, Fang pulled me aside.

"So, Max, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie" he said casually

If I could have blushed, I would have

I stood there embarrassed, struggling for an answer

"Come on, it's just a movie" he said, shrugging his shoulders

"uh, sure" I managed to say

"cool" he said, I could detect something odd in his voice,

"is tomorrow good, cause I totally have to go get something today" I told him, thinking of hunting

He nodded and left

I quickly headed up to my room and swore at myself

I was dead, he wasn't. what was I doing going on a date with him tomorrow…

I kept thinking it through, as I sat there. I mean, I wanted to go out with him, I think I loved him. But, I- what was-

I let out a sigh

What was I going to do? I couldn't say no to him, I had already agreed, I even picked the day!

Well. I needed to hunt anyway.

I let out another sigh

Drinking the blood of animals…

I shrugged it off and went down to see Iggy.

He had already served up lunch to the others and was just sitting there, staring straight ahead through sightless eyes.

"hey" I said

"hey" he replied, his voice the minutely bit shakey

"Iggy, I really don't want to turn you into a vampire, it's extremely painful for one. And for another"

"Max, it's my choice, please respect it" he told me, banishing all doubts I had about convincing him otherwise.

"well listen, im going to go hunting ok?" I tried to say cheerily

"yeah yeah, cover for you, lie through my teeth, etc etc right?" he said gloomily

"Iggy, its my choice not to turn you, please respect that!" I said to him angrily and prepared to storm off, when Gazzy walked in

He was holding his arm, and blood was everywhere

Iggy swore

"Max, I was playing with Angel and I had this new bomb an-"

I stood there, staring at him

"Gaz, come with me" Iggy said, trying to lead him away

"But, the medical supplies are kept by you in here" he said

"wait for me in the living room" he said in a commanding voice

"No, the medical stuff is right here!" he said, defiantly as possible

I still stood there, a fight raging between instinct and reason

He walked closer

"you see, the stuff is in this cabinet" he said pointing it out

"GAZ RUN" he shouted

I dived over the table onto gazzy, and was about to bite when something dragged me off and flung me across the room.

I was dragged out by someone and thrown into a car.

I looked up to see Alice, Jasper and Emmet in the car with me, Emmet was restraining me.

"thanks" I muttered under my breath.

I wished I was dead

But I already am.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

How could i?

That was the question that continued to ring out in my mind, quelling all other thoughts. How could I almost kill Gaz. The memories of being paralyzed by the tantalizing smell of blood continued to haunt me.

It had been just 3 hours ago, and I was still in shock at myself. I had been so careful, and I still ended up almost hurting the flock.

I hung my head,

I was a monster, a monster that tries to kill her own family.

The Cullens had tried to comfort me, but I had ignored them, just sitting there, staring off into space and trying to comprehend the full repercussions of my actions.

Would the flock forgive me if they knew what had really happened? If they knew what I really was? The monster that was hiding underneath their dead friend's skin…

I saw Edward flinch at that particular thought.

He was the only one still in the room with me, Carlisle had him monitor my mind for thoughts just like that I guess. Don't get me wrong, at this point I wouldn't mind being locked inside a cage, anything to stop me from hurting the flock.

I thought about Iggy, and how he wanted to become like me, a vampire, a monster. All for his sight, I had asked Carlisle, and he had confirmed that Iggy's sight would be repaired. But I didn't dare even think about asking Carlisle to change Iggy, I couldn't condemn him to that. I am sure that he will come to recognize how stupid he is being when he saw what I almost did to gazzy.

Edward handed me a phone, I looked at him with a question written on my face, and he shrugged

"You shouldn't give up on being with them" he said quietly

I nodded, comprehension dawning in me, Bella had told me what had happened when Edward left.

Long story short, they both ended up regretting it.

I dialed the home number, and it was answered almost immediately by Iggy

"Max?" he questioned

"Yeah, how did you?"

"Carlisle told me that he would get you to call" he told me

"oh" I said

"Max, what happened?"

"I-I don't know Iggy, I j-just saw the blood, and I smelt it and" I told him shakily

"I understand" he said

"Is gazzy okay?" I asked

"yes…" he said slowly "but, I had to tell him to keep him quiet"

My eyes widened

"WHAT!?" I almost yelled at him

"Calm down Max, he was asking a lot of questions and this was the only way to keep him quiet" Iggy explained

"what if Angel reads his mind!" I yelled at him in a fury

"She won't, because she won't have time" Iggy started

"where are you going with this?" I asked slowly

"You, are going to tell the flock." He stated

"Iggy I can't i-"

"Im not keeping the secret any longer, either you tell them, or I tell Angel she can read Gazzys and my mind, and I might let slip to nudge, and then, in about 3 seconds time knowing Nudge, Fang will know, Ella will know, and your mother will know"

"Oh, Iggy, I,"

"Max, it's not fair on the flock if they don't know" he said "come home, I will give you a few days"

Then he hung up.

I stared at the phone, speechless. I couldn't tell the flock, there was no way.

They would hate me.

Come on Max, i thought to myself, I am stronger than this, Iggy is right, they have to know. It's only fair. If they hated me, I would leave.

I looked at Edward, who nodded in approval at my next thought.

I stood up and ran outside and flung myself into the air.

* * *

BREAKAH (breaker in the story that is, WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP)

* * *

When I arrived home, it was almost dark.

I walked up to the door casually and rung the door bell. My mom let me in, with no questions, she was regarding me oddly

I went past her continuing on

"hey" Angel said immediately as I entered "can you tell me the secret yet? Please?"

I groaned "No Angel, not yet…"

She hung her head in disappointment

I hated to see her so excited over hearing such a dark and terrible secret. I began to think over how I was going to break it to them, when I felt Angel trying to sneak into my mind, I quickly blocked her out

"awwwww, come on Max" she begged

I laughed and shook my head "No way Angel"

I headed up to my room and pretended to sleep, while in fact I was just thinking about, HOW, I could tell the flock, would they accept me? Would they even understand the full consequences of what I told them, and, when I would tell them.

When morning finally came, I still had no answer, to any of the questions I asked myself.

I got up out of bed and marched down to the kitchen, I felt like splattering Iggy all over the kitchen with a single punch. I walked in to an immediate "Last, uh, breakfast, eh Max?" from Iggy

I sighed and tried to ignore him

"So, when are you, or when am I telling them?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face

"Tonight" I said under my breath

"Good!" Iggy exclaimed before going back to making breakfast

I headed back up to my room, questioning why I had bothered to go down there in the first place. Just as I got to my room, I was assaulted by the Nudge Channel

"Omgosh 'ssocuteandI"

I clamped my hand firmly over her mouth

"Slowly" I told her

"Angel read Fang's mind and found out that you two are going on a date tonight" she said

"It's… uh not really a date… I mean its just us seeing a movie together…"

"Nooot according to Fang" Nudge sang at me

"what do you mean?" I questioned

Oh god, here we go… I still wasn't sure how I felt about Fang, I mean sure, I loved him like family, but, did I love him, love him? And with the Nudge channel on everyone was going to know that we were going out and… arg! Why did Angel have to read his mind?

Probably checking to see if Fang knew my "big secret".

"Fang totally considers like, a serious date, Angel read his mind, she would know" she told me "So, what are you wearing!"

"I dunno… I mean, just something casual.. its just a movie.." I said, caught compleeeeeetely off guard

I had to stand there, under Nudge's relentless questioning for another 10 minutes before I could finally escape.

Oh god… I was getting in way too deep.

* * *

AN:

Its funny, I can't stop listening to

Riot – by 3 days grace

and

Burn it to the ground – by nickelback

And I wrote this chapter while blaring those 2 songs….

HO-KAY, onto business.

Take yo pick for my next story, just post the one word answer at the end of your review (which I know you will do cause you love me so much, in a completely sexual way as well)

These are Max Ride stories, and MIGHT be my last one as I move onto other things, who knows. Last fan fic? Last MR?

Not even I know dawg.

I re-read the inheritance cycle again though, and wouldn't mind a break to try my end at Eragon Fan Fiction (AND UNLIKE EVERY OTHER F**KING AUTHOR, IT WILL NOT BE MURTAGH AND ERAGON RAPING EACH OTHER, I WAS MENTALLY SCARRED BY THAT SHIT)

Option 1 – Zombies (fast or slow, its at my discretion) -- FEAR THE CHARACTER DEATH I COULD PLAN FOR THIS (and probably will…)

Option 2 – World being torn apart by World War 3 (by half plan anyone?)

Option san (that's Chinese for 3) – A Prototype Crossover (the game, It would involve Alex Mercer, some serious danger, possibly character death, who knows)

Option Si (Chinese for 4) – Ever seen Universal Soldier? Well, its Max Ride combined with Itex making some of those dudes

Option Wu (Chinese for 5) – Max and the flock become Public Enemy number 1(government wants to hunt em down)

Option 6 (English for Liu) – Emo Poetry (JOKIN) this IS NOT AN OPTION.

Don't worry, this story still has plenty of juice left in it,

Oh, and I lengthened my writing, enjoy the non small chapters from now on (hopefully)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"soooo, How did it go??" Nudge squealed

I had put up with this pestering for ages, may as well tell them before Angel decides to sneak into my mind when im not looking (or, thinking… I guess)

"Fine, I will tell you guys what happened, But then you have to shut up ok?" I told them sternly

Nudge just nodded and sat there, with an eager look on her face, Ella managed to match this, and Angel smiled sweetly, like only she is capable of… like an Angel.

I sighed, I really didn't want to tell them anything, but they would find out eventually. They had waited for Fang and I to get home, before ambushing me in my own room.

"We went to the movies, I didn't want it to be serious or anything, and he let me pick the movie, so I picked Avatar, and we watched it, and came home, ok? There done" I said in a rush

"Max, lying is bad" Angel sung

"stop reading my mind" I snapped at her

She giggled and then said "tell them what really happened"

I replayed it in my mind, not caring if Angel saw it, I just had to come to grips with it.

We had been sitting in the movie theatre, and the movie was reaching its climax, then, the main characters kissed and at that exact moment, Fang slid his arm around my shoulders. I had looked at him and he looked straight back at me. Our eyes met, and then he kind of… leaned in and kissed me.

And it wasn't just a little kiss, we got really into it, really quickly.

Angel giggled AGAIN, and I found myself staring at the ground intently.

Nudge and Ella looked at each other, looked at Angel, and then at me, and exclaimed

"HE TOTALLY KISSED YOU!"

"yeah, um, so?" I said quietly

This is exactly what I didn't want happening, UGH.

"I like, totally knew you guys would end up together, its so cute!" Nudge gushed

"It's late, you guys need your rest and all" I told them

"fiiiine" they droned in chorus, but to my absolute horror (and enhanced, ENHANCED hearing) began giggling and talking about me and fang.

I sat there, on my bed for an hour,

Realization dawning on me

_Fang kissed me_

I mean, I was over the freakin' moon.

FANG KISSED ME.

I fell back onto my bed, I needed to get some sleep anyway

I stopped. A cold fear gripping my chest. 'I needed to get some sleep anyway'. Oh God. How could I forget, how could i?

"_Max, you're freezing, are you all right?" Fang asked_

"_what? No, I'm fine" I answered "I don't feel cold at all"_

"_Are you sure?" Fang asked, putting his hand onto my cheek_

"_yeah, I'm fine"_

Fang was going to find out.

Tomorrow either because of me or Iggy.

I guess it would be much easier on him If I broke it to them softly, but that didn't matter. How could I let Fang kiss me, or even go out on a date with him, when I was immortal and he isn't.

He would grow old, and die,

And here I would still be, 16 year old Maximum ride.

This wasn't going to end well, I just had that feeling deep down in my chest

**A/N : Random Fax and Filler chapter,**

**The real action is happening next chapter, where Max is forced to reveal her true nature**

**Oh yeah, Merry Christmas and a happy new year. **

**(I didn't write over Christmas, I was busy)**

**Anyone ever played L4D? The next chapter relates to the tagline of the survival map "THE LAST STAND"**

**In a way (you don't need to have, I just like placing random little clues)**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I found myself gazing at my clock for most of the night, Just knowing that every second that ticked over was one second closer to the Moment of truth (how cliché of me). The moment when I would have to reveal to the flock that I was a vampire, and how I feared it.

How would they accept me? How 'could' they is a better question. Lying about it in the first case probably isn't going to help either.

Damn Iggy, Damn him for all this trouble. He couldn't accept not being able to get his vision back, so he goes and set all this up.

No, that's not fair. Its not his fault he wants to see. And its not his fault that he wants me to tell the others. I mean, I did almost kill gaz, and, what if next time no one stops me, what if I really do kill or even turn one of the flock.

But that did not diminish the fact that I was terrified of telling them. I heard Angel's voice downstairs

"Hey Iggy, is Max going to tell us the secret today?" she said eagerly

"She sure is, or I will" he answered

A spike of fear hit me.

There was nothing I could do to stop them finding out, even if I left. I still wasn't sure if I was going to leave or not. I guess I am going to leave it up to the flock.

I heard footsteps heading up the stairs, they then turned and approached my room.

The door creaked open and Iggy walked in

"Rise and shine Max, it's going to be an interesting day" he said before leaving. If looks could kill, Iggy would have been dead before he left the room.

Why had I told Iggy? Because I had to. I couldn't keep up the charade of being a normal Avian-american when I couldn't eat. So I needed Iggy to cover for me. And well, it felt good to let someone know, to help lessen the burden. That being said (or thought) I didn't really tell him my real burden, the fact that I had killed someone and drank their blood. I didn't tell him anything.

I got up, and began preparing myself. I had to admit, I was incredibly nervous about just leaving my room.

As I left my room, Fang must of heard my door. He came out of his room and leaned on the wall and gave me a small grin. (for anyone else, this is the equivalent of beaming ear to ear at me. Fang doesn't smile often)

I returned the gesture, before looking away, I had sure as hell betrayed Fang' s trust. More than that, his safety even.

"what is it Max?" I heard him say softly

I felt an arm slip around my shoulders, and Fang hugged me close to him.

I pulled away,

"It's… it's nothing, I-i.. I have to go" I told him before turning and walking down the stairs.

I heard Fang sigh as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

I went into the living room and sat down on the couch and waited.

Not a thought was going in my mind. Nothing. It is as if my entire being was frozen in fear at what was to come next, like a deer caught in a car's headlights as it raced along the road.

Eventually Iggy came in

"M-" he began

"Yes Iggy, send them in" I told him, before getting up off the coach and heading and standing in front of the tv"

Angel and Nudge raced in first, eager to hear my secret that Iggy had obviously hyped up so much. Then Ella, suffering from not being anywhere near as fast. Iggy waltzed in next, with a blank face, and sat down next to nudge.

Their hands brushed and I saw the slightest blush on Nudge's face.

Was there something I was missing here?

My mom walked in next, with Gaz., who looked fairly passive and bored. Then Fang ghosted into the room. Like he usually does. He gave me an uncharacteristic wink.

Show time

"Okay guys, uh, I really don't know how to break this to you" I said

"Go on Max, its soooo cool" Gaz encouraged

"No, no it's not Gazzy" I said quietly

I kind of just stood there awkwardly

"It has to do with how Max looks, sounds and that incident when she got real sick" Iggy prompted

"Yeah.." I said

"Max" My mother said sternly "Are you pregnant?"

"what? NO!" I cried out in embarrassment

"Was that morning sickness!?" she questioned

"No! do I look like I'm pregnant?"

"So, you aren't pregnant?" Nudge asked

"No! where the hell did you get that idea?" i said

"All right, we are getting off topic, and that isn't helping Max" Iggy said, interrupting everyone

"Okay, i..-"

"You and Fang are getting married!?" Nudge yelled

"NO!" I shouted "now stop interrupting"

I took a deep (but useless) breath.

"You guys remember when we got attacked right?" I asked

"How could we not?" quipped Iggy

"Well, do you guys actually know how badly I was hurt?" I said, cold fear gripping my chest. So powerful it almost felt like it could jumpstart my heart. (almost)

"Can I just skip all the boring stuff and read your mind Max?" Angel begged

"No, now, Fang, what happened to me?" I asked

"…. You got shot 3 times" he said, considering what he was saying.

Everyone else took a pause to consider how I survived 3 bullets.

"Max… You were bleeding so much, and your breathing had dropped significantly, you were incredibly pale, like you are now, and unresponsive" Iggy said "So, what I'm getting at here is, How did you survive?" a smug look on his face

"It was Itex, who then experimented on her" Nudge explained to Iggy "she told us, remember?"

"Nudge… I lied" I said

Everyone looked at me with confused expressions on their faces, except Iggy and Gazzy.

"what? Max, then, how… how did you survive?" Ella asked

"well, first off, let me say that the Cullens are not ordinary people" I said while walking to the curtains. "You see, uh, Carlisle never took me to the hospital"

I opened them just a crack and I looked outside, it was completely sunny, not a speck of rain or cloud

Peeeerfect.

At least I can back up my story

"Max, are you saying that… that a DOCTOR wouldn't take you to a hospital after you had been shot 3 times?" my mother asked, outraged

"he had a good reason Mom" I said slowly

"well, what is it!" she demanded

Breathe in

Breathe out

"Ella, to answer your question, about how I survived"

Breathe in

Breathe out

Here we Go

"I Didn't" I said calmly.

They all looked confused.

"You all know how to check for a pulse right?" I asked pulling my shirt away from my neck.

One by one, they got up and checked my pulse, feeling nothing. A look of horror was plastered on their faces, with the exception of Gaz, who had a look of awe plastered on his face.

Fang came last, placing his fingers on my neck, a look of concern on his face. He slid his hand up to my cheek.

"Max… what happened to you?" he said

"I Died" I said shakily

He stepped away from me, his face blank, just like everyone else, waiting for me to explain.

"The Cullens, they aren't normal, they, are..."

I really didn't know how to put this, how to explain this, how to break it to them!

"Go on Max, You are still my family, it's an adjustment but I don't mind, why should anyone else?" Iggy said

"The Cullens are…" I took a deep breath "are…"

"Go on Max!" Gaz encouraged

"Vampires" I said finally

"Max, is this a joke?" my mother asked after a stunned silence

"I, I know its hard to believe that they are vampires, but, it is the truth" I said

I walked over to the curtains, which still were closed.

"And there was only one way they could save me" I continued

I lowered my mental barriers, and let Angel into my mind

_Angel, don't look at anything after I changed ok? _I thought to her, I didn't want her to see what I did to the hiker

I stood there and waited, everyone seemed confused.

"It's true" Angel said breaking the never ending silence

"Show them" I prompted her

Everyone stood still as Angel projected my memories to them, of how I was shot, how I was bitten,

And when I died.

When the memories stopped and everyone was in control again, they just stared at me. In confusion? In shock? Were they scared of me? I couldn't tell. Their heart beats had all increased significantly though.

I pulled open the curtains, sunlight falling over me.

They all gasped, cept Gaz who gasped, then cheered

I stood there, waiting for a response, but.

None came. They just all stood there, shocked at the fact that I was a vampire.

"Max, why didn't you tell us?" Nudge asked finally

"Because… I was scared" I told her "I was scared that you guys wouldn't accept me."

"But Max, you're my family, my only family. It felt like we all lost everything when you left us. I would accept you no matter what" Nudge told me, tears forming in her eyes

"But you don't understand, none of you do, I have… done terrible things." I said

I felt Angels mind quickly jump into my memories. I had forgot to put my mental blocks up again.

Angel gasped, tears running down her face

"M-Max… how… how could you?" she asked

"I know Angel, please don't show anyone else that"

She was terrified of me, I could hear her heartbeat increasing, while the others had calmed down slightly, I could smell adrenalin entering her system, her body was preparing for fight or flight.

"You guys don't understand, the risk that I bring, just being around, and you obviously forgot the food source of Vampires" I said

"Blood" Ella said slowly

"But wait, I don't drink human blood, it's only animal blood, please, believe me when I say that I hate what I have become, I hate what I have done. Sometimes I wished that I really had died" I said

Fang turned and left the room.

I stood there awkwardly

"I will leave if you want" I said quietly

"No, Max don't leave us, not again" Nudge said, before getting up and racing over and embracing me.

I put my arms around her and hugged her back

"I won't, don't worry Nudge"

She pulled away and went and sat down again.

"I… have to admit. I wasn't expecting this" my Mom said "but you are my daughter, and I love you no matter what you are, or what you have done"

"Thank you" I said

"Yeah Max, you're my sister, and I trust you, please don't leave again" Ella said

"I trust you, all the way Max!" Gazzy said "and maybe I can test some bombs out on you, cause you're like, invincible"

"I knew you could do it, and I knew everyone would accept you Max" Iggy said, smiling at me

I looked over to Angel, who still looked scared.

"What about you Angel?" I asked

"I… I don't know Max" she said

"It's still me, it's still Max. I am just a little different now. I couldn't control myself back then, but now I can" I said to her.

She took a step toward me

"I… I will trust you Max" she said

It was all going so well! They, they were accepting me, even though I was a vampire. But… what about Fang?...

"hey guys, thanks for, not hating me, but I got to see Fang" I said to them

They nodded and dispersed, and I walked into the kitchen.

Fang was sitting there, at the table.

"Fang…" I began

"Max… how…" he said, lost for words

"Fang, I… I didn't know how to tell you guys. And I still don't know what is going to happen next. But I-"

"And what happens when you lose control leech?" he said before getting up and leaving the room.

I took a step back, shocked at what I had just heard.

I backed into the table, as I didn't think I could support my own weight.

Fang…

**A/N: Long chapter is long.**

**The tagline to the last stand**

**Is  
**

"**It doesn't end well"**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I stopped, quickly checking the scent.

It was close, and scared and out of breath.

I smiled darkly, it was all over, as I quickly paced through the trees, following that strand that would lead me straight to the one thing I truly craved, and how I hated it so.

It was like the sweetest drug, blood.

I burst from cover and raced at the creature, a deer it turned out to be. Its eyes snapped and met mine, and life flickered from them as I collided into it, breaking its neck in one practiced takedown. I sank my fangs into the creature and drank. I drank like I was the thirstiest person in the world, because blood is a drug. A drug that I am addicted to by nature, a drug that was my life when I needed it, and a drug that would kill me if I neglected it, it dominated me.

It was quite pathetic actually,

I rose from my kill, blood dripping from my mouth; I had drained the creature dry. I raised my arm and wiped the blood from my mouth.

A deep sigh of resentment broke loose from me, no wonder Fang distrusted and, deep down maybe even feared me. No wonder why Angel had broke down after seeing what I had done.

The things I was forced to do by nature were horrendous, but I didn't have control. I had been so disciplined with the flock, it was a battle waged every moment of my life, one I had almost lost with Gazzy. I was gambling with the lives of my family, every single day.

That was why I was out here, this time I was taking a prolonged trip. Not an exhausting get-out-hunt-get-back-before-flock-notices rush overnight. It had already been 2 days since I had began hunting. It was almost time to head back, and when I went back, I knew I would have to confront Fang.

Fang…

I really didn't know what to say to him, how to make him trust me. And I still didn't know why he had such a knee-jerk reaction the moment that I revealed my… nature. It was almost like he knew what exactly could happen.

The entire flock otherwise had accepted me immediately, just because they didn't know what I was capable of, and what I have already done. Angel was proof enough of this. I don't blame her for her reaction, it was only natural. At least I managed to convince her to trust me. That is all I could really hope for once she saw that.

Once she glimpsed my darker side, the side that I struggled to control, the one that could rear at any second.

Ugh.

It was a lot to think about.

Well, I should head back anyway. It HAS been 2 days.

I unfurled my wings and took off, heading back for home, And whatever awaited me there.

I let out a sigh as I soared higher and higher. Flying gives a relief, an escape. It is soothing to just soar, high in the clouds and forget your worries. If only I could afford that luxury for long.

I arrived back after what had only seemed like minutes, but I knew it had been hours.

I landed in front of the house and walked up to the front door. It was never locked, I would pity anyone who tried to break in anyway, what with 5 bird kids used to fighting for their lives and one vampire all living in the house with enhanced hearing.

I opened the door and walked in

"Hey Max!" Angel said cheerily as I walked in

"Hey Angel" I replied, before continuing on. I had to find Fang and finally get all this over with. Even if things never went back to the way they were, I can at least say that I tried.

I quickly scoured the house looking for him, I passed him in the hallway, even though he was doing the 'stand-still-become-invisible' trick, I heard him breathing. He tried to slip past me once I had walked by, but I whirled around and stopped him

"Fang, we have to talk" I told him

"About what?" he snapped

"About what happened to me, about why you are acting like this" I said softly

"I am not acting in any questionable way Max, you seriously didn't expect this?" he said back

"No! maybe I thought my family was a bit more supportive!" my voice getting louder

"Well the Max that was my family died in that living room" he shouted back, while pointing to the living room down the stairs

I just stared at him, how could he…

"I.."

"What Max? WHAT!?" he shouted

I turned and left, tears beginning to cloud my sight.

No, Max come on, pull yourself together.

I turned back, blinking the tears quickly out of my eyes.

Fang, I had to come back, I know that I'm a risk, but, i-I just couldn't lose control with you guys, I cant and I wont" I said firmly "So, please… trust me"

"No." he stated flatly

"Why Not!" I asked

"Because, you can't be trusted, I happen to remember, a few days ago where I heard a crash come from the kitchen, when I investigated, Gazzy told me you tackled him over the table, before getting dragged away by some strangers who looked familiar" he said in an unemotional tone "And now I know why, you were going to kill him if you were not stopped, am I right?"

I looked away

"AM I RIGHT?" he shouted

"Yes…" I choked out "But… he was bleeding, he didn't know, but… now he does, everyone knows, they can be more careful, I am going to be more careful, nothing like that is going to happen, because I won't let it"

"What, you were going to let it happen then? Admit it, you have no more control over yourself!"

"I Do, I really do, and I am purposely feeding more often, to curb my… need for blood, as much as possible" Fang flinched at the choice of words

"Max… all you are doing is endangering everyone here!" he yelled at me

"I knew I would be a risk when I came back, but, I knew I could control myself, for the flock" I said

"you knew you were going to be a risk, you knew huh? And you still came back?! WHY!" he demanded

"Because…" I started

"BECAUSE WHY!?" he shouted

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" I shouted back

_Oh shiiit. _

_Shit shit shit_

That did not come out the way I intended it to…

I heard several gasps from around the corner… eavesdroppers

Not that it was hard to eavesdrop on this particular conversation, what with all the shouting.

Fang was staring at me, his face unreadable

And we stood there, both taking in what had been said,

How could I say that? I mean… it was true. I had come to grips with that. I loved Fang. But, how could it end well? With me like this. And I go and accidentally blurt it out.

"Fang… I" I started, as I broke the awkward silence

"Max… please…" he said, before walking past me and into his room, I heard his window open, and him take off.

I leaned on the wall and slid down, until I was sitting there.

Nudge, Angel, Gaz, Iggy and Ella all came up the last few stairs and around the corner.

"Max, omgosh, you love fang? I knew it" Nudge said "he can't treat you like that, when he comes back im going to kick his butt for you"

I gave her a weak smile

"come on guys, clear out" Iggy said, and everyone silently obeyed

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me

"It's all right Max, I'm sure he is just… working things through, he will warm up the idea of you being a vampire" he said as he tried to comfort me

"Ig, I feel terrible" I said

He stood up, and then reached down got a good grip on my arm before pulling me to my feet.

"Don't worry Max, I won't let Fang treat you like, some kind of monster"

I shoved Iggy away. He gave a confused look at me, oh if only he realized it.

I AM a monster. And there is nothing that can be done about it. Fang is completely justified.

"Max… are you ok?" Iggy asked

"No, no I am not Ig" I responded

"Well, like I said, don't worry"

"Why not Iggy? Fang is completely justified, admit it" I snapped at him

"How can Fang be justified? Max?.." he asked

I didn't respond, and turned to leave, but Iggy grabbed m, and turned me around again

"Max, im trying to help you"

"Ask… ask Angel to show you why I can't be trusted, then you will know why, you will understand why I wouldn't change you when you asked, you will understand everything"

He let go of me

"Well, Max, get some peace and quiet, you look like you need it. I will sort Fang out, don't worry"

he watched me with sightless eyes as I walked into my room, and I dropped onto my bed.

Stupid stupid stupid!

I blurted out to Fang, that I loved him.

The whole fight hadn't gone well, no way near what I planned. But I guess I should have known that it wasn't going to be anywhere near as easy as that to convince Fang to trust me again. But then… Then I go and tell him I love him, completely by accident, without warning.

I wanted to scream into my pillow in frustration.

I couldn't believe this.

I had to let Iggy see what was tearing me up inside though. So I told him to go see Angel. I really hope that this doesn't create a second Fang.

I couldn't believe this!

**A/N: FINALLY. This chapter took ages**

**Sorry its so short**

**It was hard to make this long xD**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fang still wasn't back, and Iggy had been rather avoiding of me.

It had been 3 days from the 'incident' as i will call it.

3 long days since i had told Fang i had loved him, and 3 days since Iggy had a glimpse of my true nature. Why did it have to be like this. Why why why.

Not that there was anything i could do about it.

"Iggy" i said once again "Talk to me"

He just ignored me, and tried to continue on cooking lunch. I walked over frustrated, and grabbed him.

"IGGY" i shouted

"What is it Max?" he said calmly

"Talk to me, i know what i did was bad, i know, but i can't change what i did no matter how hard i try. That is the reason that i refused to change you. That, and that alone. Despite there being plenty of other reasons, that was the one thing that was burned into my mind"

"Max, i don't care. You said you only drink animal blood, and yet you... you..."

"Newborn vampires are like that, no control, nothing!" i said "im different now, i am"  
This was beginning to sound familiar

"Leave"

"what?" i asked confusion written on my face

"LEAVE MAX, GET OUT!" he shouted at me

"No!" Angel shouted coming in "Max has changed, i would know"

"Mind your own business Angel!" he yelled at her

"She has as much say as anyone Iggy"

"I don't want you here. I agree with Fang. You are nothing but a risk" he said coldly

I turned and headed for the door. Angel grabbed my arm, tears streaming down her face

"Don't go Max... please don't go" she sobbed

I freed myself of her grip gently, and without a word continued walking to the door. How could Iggy. In all of this, i thought he was on my side. I guess not.

I opened the door and walked out casually, Ignoring Gazzy's silent stare of confusion

I unfurled my wings and took off, my mind was blank. I had a foul taste in my mouth. All i could register was betrayal, and sadness.

"Look at what you did Iggy! I HATE YOU! YOU MADE MAX LEAVE US AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Angels voice trailed behind me, i could hear it easily.

I needed somewhere to go. Just to sort out everything.

I still hadn't registered fully the implications of everything that had just happened. I was... devoid of emotion.

I flew steadily on, not knowing where i was going. Not caring either. I continued on. Minutes bleeding into hours, hours bleeding into days.

I stopped once to feed, but that was it.

I just flew.

It was hard to explain, what was going through my mind at anytime. Hard even for me. I found myself flying back, as if pulled by some invisible force. And found myself landing in front of the Cullen's house.

Alice was immediately there, she knew. Of course she would. No one bets against Alice.

"I had a room prepared for you Max.. im so sorry that it didn't work out" she told me

And that was it

* * *

**3 Months Later**

* * *

"Max" Carlisle said "You better start packing your things in a few days"

Packing my things? What did he mean?

"huh?"

"We have been here for far too long, mainly because of Bella, partially because of you, when... you were with your family" his wording was gentle and careful. Knowing that i wasn't nearly over what Iggy and Fang had done to me.

"So, we are... leaving?" i asked

"Yes, soon." He said

I wasn't sure of how to feel. Leaving...

I was still attached to the flock. And nothing would change that, nothing. But leaving... i wasn't sure if i could do it. But i had to. I had to forget the flock, just forget about them.

Carlisle was watching me carefully, trying to judge my expression

"Yes... i guess leaving, is... what we have to do" i said slowly, more to myself than Carlisle.

He nodded in an understanding matter "It's not easy leaving your family behind, but eventually you will move on, and be better for it"

I didn't respond, and Carlisle took that as his moment to leave me with my thoughts.

It was probably better if i packed now, just in case i couldn't bring myself to doing it later. I walked up to my room, and began packing all the stuff i would bring. It wasn't much. I had some music, a few books. Nothing much at all. I had drifted these 3 months since i had left the flock. It was surreal, i still hadn't come to terms with it. But this is how it is, i am dead, i can't expect to actually be able to stay with the flock. As much as i wanted to.

Oh man, I missed the flock. I wish i could go back, but i had to get over them.

It had been a few hours of, well, nothing really. Some tv, some music, but to tell the truth, i lacked purpose. Normal life really wasn't for me, and i get the full 24 hours of it now. No sleeping, no resting. No running for my life from Itex, they were gone.

I heard someone walking up to the door of the house, i had heard the car pull in as well. I had thought it was just one of the Cullens, until the doorbell rung, none of the Cullens had to ring the doorbell.

I went down, may as well answer it, i had nothing better to do.

I reached the door and pulled it open, there stood a fairly tall man, he was wearing a business suit, not even a wrinkle on it. But that wasn't what drew my attention, it was his eyes.

_Deep red eyes._

He gave a triumphant smile at my appearance

"Maximum Ride i assume?" he said in a rich voice

"yeah, and who are you?"

"Forgive me, I am Eric, I come here to extend an invitation"

"An invitation?" i asked

"Yes, you see, i work for the Volturi, and my masters are quite interested in you"

Wait, the Volturi? I thought back to when i was a newborn, i had been warned by Edward that Aro was interested in making me a part of their little 'guard' thingy. And i also happened to remember that according to them, i wanted _nothing _to do with the volturi.

"Yeah, you guys come to 'Make me an offer i can't refuse?'" i asked him with a cheesy Italian accent.

His smile vanished

"Maximum, you better think this through just a little bit more carefully" he said, hostility lacing his voice

"Or what, you gonna send paulie to 'whack' me?" i said again in my cheesy Italian accent

I laughed and began to close the door, when all of a sudden he caught the door, and effortlessly broke it with a shove, sending it flying off its hinges.

"I said, you are going to think about this a LOT more carefully" he said

The Cullens began materializing from all over the house, and he took one look at them, and took a step back. Yeah, go on and try taking all of us bud.

"You are going to regret this" he snarled at me before turning and heading back to his car

"Max? Have you packed yet?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Because maybe we should be leaving ahead of schedule, go get your stuff" he said

I nodded and headed up to my room, and grabbed the gym bag with my stuff in it.

Leaving the flock will only do you good in the end max, come on, come on. The sense of finality as i headed down to the garage was weighing down on my shoulders. Maybe... maybe i could write letters or something...

I just couldn't bring myself to cutting the last ties with the flock.

I threw my stuff in the back of Alice's car, i didn't mind who i travelled with anyway.

When we finally arrived at the airport, i remembered how much i dislike flying in aeroplanes. I was just going to have to deal with it for an hour or two anyway. The Cullens were hiring a private jet, everyone except Carlisle and Esme that is, who were having the cars taken back to the house. They were just going to buy new cars when they needed them, it was amazing how much money they had sometimes.

They said flying was so much more relaxing than being cooped up in a car, to tell the truth i didn't like cars, but i couldn't stand aeroplanes. The flight to germany was testament to this. At least it won't be crowded this time, just the Cullens.

As we were getting out of the cars Alice suddenly gasped.

Edward's eyes flicked over to me for just a second, before resting again on Alice.

"What is it?" i asked Edward

He looked away, avoiding my question. This wasn't good.

"Edward, what is Alice seeing?" i asked him again, more forcefully this time

"Max... It's... your family" he said slowly

"what about them?" i asked, a cold fear gripping my chest

"Oh... man... Max, i'm so sorry" he said

Alice looked over at me, struggling to form a coherent sentence, but terror and shock was written all over her face.

I tore my jacket off and unfurled my wings, not caring who saw, and took off. I had to save the flock, Alice saw the FUTURE, not the present.

I had to save them.

I had to.

I flew as hard and as fast as i could. It felt like mere minutes had passed when i arrived at the house, but even mere minutes were tearing me up inside.

I quickly landed and raced towards the house. With i glance i could see that there had been a struggle. The door was broken down, some of the windows broken.

As approached i realised i could smell gas, a LOT of gasoline.

As i headed in, there was wrecked furniture everywhere, along with the gasoline i had smelled splashed over everything.

I quickly made a round of the house, and then noticed something odd. In the kitchen one of the gas lines was torn, and was spraying gas everywhere. I wonder why that could b-

I looked back at the toaster, i had just shrugged it off before, but now i realised WHAT was in it.

Paper...

I turned and ran as fast as i could, racing out of the house before i was hurled forward as the house literally exploded.

I rolled over onto my back and saw the great fireball that had consumed the entire house, the heat wave alone seared my eyes closed after just a few moments. I turned and quickly crawled away, the fire was spreading all around the house as well.

I looked at the very small fragments of the house that were left, burning, and hoped that the flock wasn't in there.

No, they couldn't have been, i would have heard them.

A small cry rang out in my mind

_MAX!_

It had to be Angel. I rushed in the direction, and was led into the forest.

Once i arrived in a clearing, i saw the flock tied up, along with my mother and sister.

"i'm gonna get you guys out of here" i said walking over

"What's the rush?" a familiar voice said

I looked over to see Eric, along with another man. The other man held a gun to Angel's head

I turned slowly, Eric saw the suprise on my face

"I said that you would regret your decision Ride" he said with a triumphant laugh

The man holding Angel was human, i could hear his heart beating, and his eyes were blue.

"why are you helping him? He has you holding a gun to a child's head, surely you-" i began to convince him to let Angel go

"SHUT UP!" he shouted "If...If i do this... i will get the honour of becoming immortal like my masters"

_Angel _i thought _can you make him drop the gun? Or distract the vampire somehow?_

_No _came the response _i already tried, he has his mind so set on doing this, that i can't influence him_

"that's it Max... now you realise that there is no way out of this" Eric said "Now, Will you join the Volturi?"

"I will NEV-" i began

The man holding Angel angled the gun up and fired, the bullet barely missing Angel's head

I jumped at the sudden bang

"WAIT! WAIT!" i shouted "I'll do it!"

"Do what Max?" Eric asked, feigning ignorance, drawing out his victory

"I'll work for the volturi" i said quietly

"speak up Max"

"I will work for the volturi!" i shouted at him

"exactly Max. How much easier could this have been? All this fuss and we still arrive at the same conclusion, tsk tsk" he said smugly

He stopped for a moment, so did i, someone was coming this way

"did you bring friends?" he asked

"No, i swear i didn't!" i said "i came alone"

To my horror moments later Carlisle and Esme burst from the bushes and into the clearing.

"Max, are you all right?" he asked "the moment you raced off, Edward called me, i got to the house and it was gone, destroyed. But i heard a gunshot and followed the sound here"

"Yeah, im all right, but its everyone else im worried about" i said, indicated Eric and the anonymous man with the gun

Carlisle hadn't noticed them either, they were in a tricky spot for anyone entering the clearing to see

He and Esme walked up beside me, and began trying to convince Eric to let the flock go

"It's interesting" Eric suddenly said "because i was also given some secret orders by one member of the volturi, and it was to kill you Carlisle, if possible"

"How do you think you can manage that?" i said, my voice filled with contempt "its 1 against 3"

"well i could always kill the flock" he said

"And then it would be 1 against 1, because i want to be the one to tear you apart personally if you even tried to hurt them"

"this looks like a Mexican stand-off to me, you hurt Max's family, and we can overpower and kill you, so why don't you just leave? Forget about Max" Carlisle said

"that normally sounds like a good option Carlisle, but..." Eric started

"Who said that he was alone?" Came a female's voice

Carlisle fell to his knees, with a cry of pain

I turned to look at the new vampire, it could only be Jane... Bella had described her one time to me.

I helped Carlisle up, Jane had stopped hurting him after only a moment.

_Carlisle says that the longer this goes on, the more chance that Jane is going to suddenly incapacitate all of you, so, follow his lead _Angel relayed to me

I edged towards the man with the gun, giving the impression of taking fearful steps away from Jane

Carlisle took a few steps toward Jane, and began diverting her attention, while Esme tried to get behind her

Eric sighed

"Jane, You wouldn't be that easy to fool would you?"

Jane suddenly saw Esme, and began torturing her, while Carlisle immediately dived at her. As the fight just began between Jane and Carlisle, i whirled around and tackled the man holding Angel, quickly taking his gun.

I stood up and without thinking emptied the gun into the man, still pulling the trigger even after it was empty.

Then i turned to Eric

"No one threaten my family" i said before diving at him, he quickly responded by diving to the side, and delivering a hard kick to my ribs.

Now there is human hard, flock hard, and vampire hard, this was the last one.

I ended up doing a roll in the air before hitting the ground. I was lying flat on my stomach when Eric attempted an Axe kick directed at the back of my head, i rolled out of the way, and then tripped him up.

I jumped up to my feet as he did and we circled each other. I heard a cry of pain come from Carlisle behind me, but i had to put that out of my mind, it was just me and Eric. He feinted left, before driving a punch into my ribs, i doubled over and he grabbed me and threw me across the clearing into a tree, which only just withstood the impact.

I was up again, and i tried a complicated series of punches, all of which Eric blocked, before a hard kick to the side of his knee and then an elbow to the face.

Eric fell back, but was up again in a flash. I threw myself at him, attempting to tear his throat out. He and i fell to the ground as we grappled with each other.

I heard the sound of someone running, and i looked over, Carlisle had forced Jane to flee, but he was hurt.

A kick suddenly slammed into me, followed by a palm strike to the chest which landed me on my back.

I jumped up, facing Eric again, now Carlisle and Esme joined me.

Eric took a few steps back, but was still in a fighting stance

"you can't win, just leave" Carlisle said

"Oh really?" Eric quipped, he walked over to the flock before pulling Fang up

"The little one may have run off when you killed my partner there, but it didn't take Jane much to learn that you love this one" Eric said before shoving Fang back a few steps

Fang stood there, hate filling his eyes, he was ready to tear Eric apart if he could.

Eric turned and looked at us again.

"Now, Max, Join the Volturi, and this all ends now, or we can see where this all ends up" Eric said

"I won't join the volturi, you are alone, and we have you easily outnumbered" i said

"Then you give me no other choice" Eric said

He pulled a gun from within his shirt and fired at Fang

"shame really" he said as Fang lost his footing and fell

"NO!" i shouted and rushed past Eric to Fang

Eric then dropped the gun and attempted to escape into the bush

"I'll see you later Max!" he called over his shoulder

Carlisle and Esme raced after him with no hesitation

I cradled Fang in my arms, a star of blood slowly increasing in size across his shirt. I reached my hand under the shirt and put pressure.

The feeling of all that blood, the smell...

No! No! No max! Concentrate

Fang's eyes flicked open, and met my fear filled eyes.

"Max..." he said weakly

"No Fang, don't say anything, you have to conserve your energy" i told him

Carlisle came back into the clearing

"Esme is going after him, Edward and the others are also going after him, when they arrive, How is he?" Carlisle said, kneeling down next to Fang.

"Max... it's important" Fang said softly

"What is it Fang?" i asked gently

"Max... i-i was... stupid... i..." he struggled out, a trickle of blood appearing at the side of his mouth

Carlisle's eyes widened

"Max, he was shot in the left lung, if he doesn't get medical attention soon, real medical attention, he will drown in his own blood"

I nodded

"we have to get him out of here" i said

"i'll untie the others" Carlisle said

I looked at Fang again, there was so much blood, i...

"Max, I love you" came Fang's voice

I looked down at him, his eyes were glazing over

"No, NO! FANG STAY WITH ME" i shouted

Carlisle came over immediately, checking Fang's pulse

"Max, he is only unconscious, but i don't think we can get him to a hospital" Carlisle said "he is dying"

Angel had come out from hiding and quickly began untying the others, while Carlisle and I watched Fang,

"Max... there is nothing i can do to save him... except" Carlisle said

"No... No, and... and if anyone was to change him, it would be me, Carlisle... and i don't think i can bring myself to..."

"It's all right Max" Carlisle said

Everyone crowded around Fang, worried and horrified expressions on everyone's faces.

"Max" said Angel

I looked over at her

"Bite him" she said

"what?" i asked

"Bite him, make him like you" she said

"No Angel, i can't, Fang doesn't want to be like me" i said

"He doesn't care, he just wants to be with you, and has regretted what he said to you every single day since you left" she said

I looked down at Fang, dying in my arms

"I... i won't be able to stop"

"Max, he is dying, this is the only way, i can do it if you like" he said carefully

"No... It has to be me"

I leaned down to him, and sank my teeth into his neck, tasting his blood.

I drank... there was nothing else

A faint voice was saying "Max, stop now" but i didn't care...

Then i realized, i was draining Fang dry...

I had to stop

I pulled away and bit down hard on my hand, the pain shocked me out of my trance

"What... what now?" Iggy asked?

"We wait" Carlisle said

**A/N: wooo, long chapter. Story is now winding down. Hope you have enjoyed it. But don't worry, it's still got a few chapters left**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Yes, just a bit east of the... what's left of the house, see you when you get here" Carlisle said before hanging up

I was still sitting by Fang, who hadn't moved a muscle, and his heart was still weak... so very weak. But... it was pumping all that blood... maybe just... one... bite... couldn't hurt

No Max! Snap out of it, this is Fang!

Carlisle came back over to all of us crowded around Fang

"Max, Eric managed to get away from the others, He had it planned out, but he hasn't left, Alice would know if he was leaving" he said to me

"Does she know where he is?" i asked

"All Alice could find out was that he went north" he said

Damn! If only i didn't have to stay with Fang, i could tear Eric apart

"Max" Carlisle said "You took a few days to change, longer than anyone else, i think Fang will take as long, maybe something to do with how fast you heal, maybe your body fought the venom, who knows, but i know that you must be dying to go after Eric, so you should"

I looked Carlisle, then at Fang again

"You'll look after him right?" i asked, i knew he would, but, for my sanity's sake i had to ask

Carlisle nodded

I took off and began heading North, looking for anything where Eric could have hidden. At first it was mostly forest, then it began thinning out, before hitting a road. No one was on it, but Eric could have gone either way, but, Alice said he went North, so i continued on.

I could fly and search faster than the Cullen's, who had to check carefully on foot, while i got the view of everything. I was going to find Eric, and make him pay

"_you can't win, just leave" Carlisle said _

"_Oh really?" Eric quipped, he walked over to the flock before pulling Fang up_

"_The little one may have run off when you killed my partner there, but it didn't take Jane much to learn that you love this one" Eric said before shoving Fang back a few steps_

I kept replaying it through my mind, endlessly

"_I won't join the volturi, you are alone, and we have you easily outnumbered" i said_

"_Then you give me no other choice" Eric said_

_He pulled a gun from within his shirt and fired at Fang_

"_shame really" he said as Fang lost his footing and fell_

I kept replaying it, it was like a fire was burning inside of me, and every single time i replayed the events that had taken place less than 10 minutes ago, the fire burned hotter

Revenge was the fire, and it was consuming me.

And i didn't care.

I wanted it to.

I was going to destroy Eric, after causing him more pain than he could ever fucking imagine.

I was searching with an unmatched passion, a burning desire, My flame of revenge.

I came across a hut quickly enough, and landed there, before kicking the door down. I rushed in to find nothing, Eric wasn't here.

It was a small hut, a table, some chairs, a fridge, looked pretty run down. There were a few papers on the table, nothing major.

I let out a cry of frustration, before slamming my fist down onto the table, shattering it. Papers were flying everywhere when i heard a crash. I moved some of the table fragments to find a shattered cup, with what looked like coffee spilt everywhere.

I looked over, One of the windows was open. Someone had been here recently, the coffee was still warm. Eric wouldn't have had it, but his 'partner' as he referred to him might have.

I went through a few of the papers, before finding a file labelled 'Ride'

I opened it and leafed through a few pages, Information on where i lived, how often i left the house, Everyone who lived in the house.

There were a few large pictures, the first was of me, it was labelled "TARGET" in large red letters. Then there was one of Fang, labelled "LOVER?". I may not have been able to blush anymore, but i quickly put that one to the bottom of the pile.

One of Iggy "EXPENDABLE", Gazzy and Angel were labelled expendable as well. Just one more reason why i was going to tear Eric apart.

One picture of my mother, stating 'MOTHER', and Ella was labelled 'SISTER'.

Then there was a picture of the human who had been helping Angel. On his picture it stated 'INFORMANT'. And written also in red, but in smaller text in the left hand corner was his name, address and occupation

_Thomas Baker – Teacher at-_

What the hell? He was a teacher at the school that i was supposed to go to, i suppose the others kept going, i see no reason for them not to have.

And then below that it said

'_When usefulness ends, dispose of'_

I guess i had seen to that. I hadn't really meant to shoot him, but i had been caught up in the moment. I had no regrets though, he was going to do the same to Angel. If it was him or Angel, i would have picked the same every time.

I checked the fridge, it was stocked with blood.

I quickly headed outside and began my search again. He couldn't be too far.

I soon came upon a car, and sitting outside of it, with a smug look on his face was Eric. I was surprised he hadn't heard me yet.

His car was large, it had something that resembled a cage built into the back. I quickly pivoted into position before swooping down at him. At the last second he turned and threw a rag at me, blinding me.

Before i could tear it from my face i crashed into the ground. I quickly jumped to my feet and faced him

"You didn't think you could sneak up on me, did you Max? Did you really think it was going to be THAT easy" he laughed

"You know... for a moment there, Yeah. I kinda did" i said angrily.

I had assumed a fighting stance, but he hadn't. He was still sitting there, looking mighty impressed with himself. Oh how i was going to enjoy this.

I started forward, but then a blinding pain wracked my body. I fell to my knees. Struggling to stay even at that position, instead of falling to the ground and writhing in pain.

I let out a gasp as it intensified.

It was nothing compared to the pain of turning, but it was still pretty bloody bad.

"Hurts doesn't it Max?" Jane said, once again walking out from the trees

"You know, i really didn't think this was that good an idea Jane, but it seems the bitch is dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice" Eric said "always hot-headed eh Max, never thinking anything through"

I wasn't going to let them beat me.

I rose to my feet, surprise crossing both their faces. I took a few struggling steps forward, before crashing to the ground.

A black bag was thrown over my head and i was thrown into the back of the car. Jane was still disabling me, everything was becoming cloudy, and hard to grasp with her. It wasn't like becoming a vampire, that allowed crystal clarity, but this was a debilitating pain.

Eventually the pain stopped.

Jane spun around in her seat and pulled the black bag off my head, we were too far away for me to recognise anything

"Now listen, if you behave, hopefully i wont be forced to do that again' she said.

I sat there outraged, if i was mad before, i didn't notice, because i was going to tear both of them apart.

I forced my way at the separating bars, the back of the car was like a cage.

"No, Sit!" Jane commanded

I cried out in pain

* * *

55 hours later

* * *

"No..." i begged "please!"

Eric was holding a red hot metal, he had heated it. Tears were streaming down my face. I had been tortured for days now, to the brink of insanity, but never over.

"Well, Will you and the ENTIRE flock join the Volturi?" he asked

"I will! Just me! I am who you want!'

"No, no no no Max. That was before we learnt that they had Wings. By now the Cullens are protecting them pretty good, so i need you to go in and turn them" Eric said

"No... i can't..."

He jammed the iron onto me

I screamed in pain.

"Max. You may be a Vampire, but you are not immune to pain, and we can be here a WHILE longer" Jane said

"Just give in" Eric whispered, while still holding the iron onto my skin

"I..."

"that's it, say it, Say I GIVE IN ERIC!" he shouted at me

"I... Am going... to kill you" i spat out

"We are getting nowhere, i say we kill her and overpower the Cullens" Jane said

"You know that won't work Jane my dear, Alice can see the future, and will see us coming.." he trailed off

He stabbed me with the iron again

I screamed

"Jane, we have been here for too long, Alice will have worked out we are here by now" he said bitterly

Jane swore under her breath

"I'll prepare the car" she said before exiting the building.

"Now Max, that killing you option is sounding pretty good, i have a nice fire ready out the back, and i and Jane are all too willing to tear you apart and kill you, Or, you can join the Volturi, along with your entire family, which you will need to spirit away from the Cullens" he said

I looked up, meeting his eyes

"I would rather die out the back, if you please" i said

He slapped me.

"then so it shall be" Eric said

* * *

20 minutes later

(FANG'S PERSPECTIVE)

* * *

"Carlisle, he still hasn't turned yet" a voice said above me.

"It doesn't matter, we have to find Max as well" The man he called Carlisle responded

Max... My Max?

I hadn't spoken, hadn't even tried. Everything hurt so badly. It was like an Itex experiment gone wrong.

"Alice, what do you see?" the first voice asked

"Keep going down this road, we are almost there" the voice named Alice replied

Pain pain pain pain pain pain.

All it is, is pain

"He is pretty silent" one of them commented

"He was yelling before, i prefer him this way" another stuck up voice responded

In the car, all i could hear was a single heartbeat. It was strange. I didn't remember being able to hear a heartbeat, but i could now. And just one... mine.

These must be Max's friends.

The Cullens...

The pain was terrible.

I forced my eyes open, to try and look around, but Carlisle told me once again to close my eyes and try to relax, with the reasoning that

'it made it easier'

Yeah. Right.

I tried to replay the events that led up to this, but it was so hard. It seemed like all it was, and is, is pain.

I cried out again.

"all right, here!" the Alice-Voice shouted.

"I'll stay with Fang" one of the voices said

The others rushed off

There was a crash, as door's were knocked down.

The sound of a car starting up and racing off,

A fight, people crying out in pain

Then someone rushing back over

"Ed come quick, it's bad, man. It's real bad. Max is messed up, Carlisle need's all the help he can get"

The voice named Ed, who must be Edward, jumped out of the car and ran around the back of the shack.

Then it hit,

_it's bad, man. It's real bad. Max is messed up_

Oh no...

No it can't be

_Max..._

**A/N: While i said "winding down" i really meant "SPEEDING THE HELL UP, before it ends" **

**An Explanation; To those who think that Max cannot be tortured, there is no Twilight vampire rule stating "AND YE SHALL KNOW NO PAIN" **


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**A/N: Fang's perspective until the dotted lines**

Burning, it was... almost all there was.  
Endless burning

Almost, i knew that Max was in trouble, and i had to try and help her somehow. I struggled stand up, but i could barely get my shoulders off the backseat of the car. This burning, it was disabling my body, while letting me experience everything.

Someone raced back to the car, they were faster than humanly possible, the Cullens, Vampires like Max...

No, not like Max.

I could accept her, and i would have, because i love her,

But i am dying now, i guess this pain is the side-effect of it.

I had been lying there, After, making sure Max knew that i didn't hate her, but i loved her, and then everything was foggy, and then all of a sudden was this burning sensation, not too bad, but now... now and for... who knew how long it had lasted? It continued

They began searching the car

"Damnit nothing!" they shouted

"Check the shack!" came another voice

The voice ran away, towards the shack, and began searching it, i heard them destroy the door. And then a cry of

"I FOUND SOME!"

"Save some for Fang!" came another shout

I wonder what they are saving for me?

Someone raced over to the car and opened the doors, along with another person who i recognised as the voice that told the other voice to check the house.

I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, but i was met yet again with

"close your eyes, Carlisle says it makes it easier, if you close them and relax!" from a stressed voice

"We need to move him, make room for Max"

A pair of hands dragged me onto the floor, and made me lie still there

"Oh man, oh man what to we tell to the flock? She is messed up so bad, shit!" came the voice that told me to close my eyes.

I opened them anyway, i needed to see what was going on.

It was hard to process what you were seeing with the pain being so ever-present, but i had to see Max.

Carlisle ran over and checked the car before running off again, they were all in such a rush, and even looked scared for Max.

I would take this pain for all eternity, as long as Max was ok.

Carlisle and a woman that i did not recognise were holding Max in there arms, there was a lot of blood, Another women i didn't recognise was running close behind holding a pile of plastic bags full of blood, like the ones in hospitals.

I couldn't see very clearly, but Max looked terrible, i didn't get to see any of the fine details, as Carlisle quickly hauled her into the back, and jumped in next to her, being careful not to step on me by accident.

The women behind him handed him the blood packs and ran around the car and got in,

The car was started up and we began driving.

"Give her some more Carlisle" one stated uselessly, for Carlisle was already tearing something that could only be the blood packs open with his teeth and pouring them onto Max, was he feeding her?"

The pain began to dull, like it was retreating...

All towards my heart

I cried out in pain

* * *

MAX's POV

* * *

Through the fog that had eclipsed my mind, a cry penetrated. A familiar cry.

I fought back the fog, and opened my eyes, i carefully avoided looking at my body, as i knew it wasn't a sight i wanted to, or needed to see. The strangest clarity of thought had come over me.

Fang was lying near me, and it was time, his heartbeat was increasing. I tried in vain to move my arm, but i couldn't.

I felt a hand take my arm and place it in Fang's hand, and then close Fang's hand around mine. He gasped in pain again, i knew the feeling. The sudden intensifying of the pain, all on that one point on your heart.

Fang was crying out in pain unrestricted, his hand gripped tight on mine, and then.

His heart stopped

* * *

FANG's POV (**A/N: i am sorry for all the POV jumping, it's a hard chapter)**

* * *

I opened my eyes, everything was so... clear and well defined.

A scent drifted to me...

I had t-

Strong arms gripped me, and Carlisle quickly tore open one of the blood packs and forced me to drink it, along with a few more.

I looked around in amazement, before my eyes rested on Max...

"No...."

Her eyes met mine, weakly, before she fell limp.

I moved into a more comfortable position and cradled her in my arms

I looked at Carlisle

"Is she dying?" i asked

"No" Carlisle stated "But she may wished she did, the vampire who did this, is exceedingly good at torturing vampires and humans alike"

"Who is he?" i asked quietly

"His name is Eric, the volturi sent him to get Max to join them, she refused" Carlisle started "But... I thought his name was familiar, but i couldn't put my finger on it, then i remembered. He is the Volturi's torturer and executioner"

"I am going to kill him" i said. No one will harm Max, Ever again.

"Listen Fang, to save you, we had to turn you" the driver said

"Turn me?..." i asked

"You are a vampire, like us, and like Max now" Carlisle said

I looked at him, horror written clearly on my face. Thats when i realised that only a minute before i had drank blood, and thought nothing of it, like it was a normal thing.

"Max changed you herself, if it matters, the whole of your.. uh... flock... agreed that it was necessary to save you" Carlisle said

"No..." i said, rocking back and forward uncertainly...

"It's going to be hard to adjust, bu-"

"For Max..." i said, cutting Carlisle off

He looked at me with a confused expression

"I don't care, about myself" I said, "But, Now Max doesn't have to be scared that she will hurt me, for her, i would have changed even if it wasn't the only option"

I looked Carlisle straight in the eyes

"I love her" i stated simply

He gave an understanding nod

"She will need you, to help her recover" Carlisle said

I looked back down at her, my beautiful Max.

"I'll be there for her"

**A/N: I apologise for the short chapter, this one was hard.**

**Got a few chapters left, (meaning, i don't know how many, because i write this as i go. The storyline being a living, changing thing, which is constantly growing. But i have no intention to make it last forever, and the end of the tunnel is in sight)**


End file.
